


A Road Less Travelled...

by Liala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cannon Rewrite, F/M, Multiple Pov, Prison, Reader is Assassin, Slow Burn, Smut, Starts at TFA, Through to TROS, What if Kylo Ren joined the resistance, slowish burn, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: A recently betrayed Kylo Ren ends up trapped in an endless desert prison stripped of his name and title by the man he thought would lead him to a great future.  Left in the charge of a disgraced assassin he faces the reality that his choices may have been for naught.Will he rot away in prison or carve a new fate for himself?Meanwhile a young Stormtrooper awakens to a new truth.  The First Order were evil and he wanted out.(An AU set through the 3 sequel films.  Lots of canon divergence but not just a Ben lives fix it.)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Happy New Year and a brand new AU. I had this idea for an alternative universe with rewrites for most characters. I hope that you enjoy it and please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> There will be smut sooner rather than later as I don't slow burn well.
> 
> Chapters will be labelled by character. Italics for thoughts.

**Kylo/Ben**

How could he have been so weak?

_You were always weak. They always knew you were weak._

He was stronger and more capable that she was. He had trained for years. The force was strong with him.

_Only because of your blood. Blood that was no longer unique. Her blood was better._

He was meant to bring the galaxy to its knees. He wasn't a coward, wasn't tempted by the light anymore. He...

_You have too much of your Father's heart in you Ben Solo._

He was torn. Torn and weak. Weak enough to be replaced. His face ached as he was pulled under to sleep again.

* * *

"Fresh meat and look he's all pretty even with that slice out of his face."

The deep raspy voice snapped him back from the unformed shape of his dreams. He awoke to find a rather warty Gran standing over him. He tried to move away but his arms felt like lead and the jingle of a chain around his wrist caught his attention. His faced ached but still he tried to look menacing.

"Fuck off Grenwen before the brass get here." Hissed another man dressed in doctors robes.

Kylo looked around and found himself in a small medical bay with outdated machinery and fresh blood on the floor. Far different than the sleek bays of the Finaliser or the practice halls where the Knights of Ren met. Centering himself he tried to calm himself and reach out to the minds around him. Yet immediately he was faced with a cold, impenetrable wall that cut him off from the outer world. If only the room was as chilly.

"I wouldn't bother trying to use the force." Hux's nasal voice drew him from his focus and to the rather smug General. "My, my, how the mighty have fallen. That's a nasty wound you have there."

"Where am I?" He growled and smiled that the general still flinched.

"The Supreme Leader doesn't have a use for weak blood and you have been replaced. You are being remanded to this prison colony for safe keeping."

"Safe keeping?"

"Yes, you may be required to breed. You may be useless but your bloodline has potential."

"I swear Hux I will choke the life out of you!" He snarled tugging at the chain while the general looked amused.

"How is your connection to the force?" He chuckled. "Rather weak to non-existent I imagine."

Kylo frowned thinking of the heavy blanket reducing his connection to a trickle. Only one person could do that. "What did he do?" 

"A little trinket for his prize new breeding stud. A collar to keep you in check and weaken your connection to the force using an old Sith amulet. A leash of sorts." Explained Hux as Kylo felt the metal around his neck. "I do hope you like hard labour because this dirt rock is all you're going to see."

There was a knock on the door. Another new face and he was already vulnerable so he curled up defensively to attack if needed. The heavy door lifted open an a Devaronian guard pushed in a rather irate woman in dirty clothes.

"I swear Venren, push me again and I'll kill you with the toothpick you're chewing."

She was tough whoever she was and moved with a confidence that convinced him she could follow through with a threat she had made.

"Oh joy it's Hux. Here to offer me another kriffing job?" She snapped circling Hux like prey. Even the general looked a little concerned about her.

"A deal in fact. This new prisoner is going to be your responsibility to keep alive and protected. He'll share your quarters and you'll be compensated for the trouble."

"But...? There's always a but with you Hux."

"But if he dies or makes any attempt to escape you will be given the same punishment as him, if not worse."

The woman sighed and looked him over. What he wouldn't give to be able to see her thoughts now. She seemed to weigh him up like she was saying prize livestock before speaking again.

"What's the compensation?"

"Extra daily rations and credits for your work."

She thought for a moment before replying,. "Fine. I'll do it." 

"Don't I get a say?" Kylo interjected.

"Not really Ren. I doubt you've ever had to deal with scum before so I can understand your fear." Mocked Hux.

"I dealt with you."

"Now now ladies. Let's put the claws away." Smirked the girl. "I expect my first payment upfront. He's going to need the basics."

"A bag has been prepared with bedding in your room with a few extra rations for today."

The woman nodded and took the promised pack of extra rations tucking it away in a pocket. Unlike Hux and the guard who both looked nervous under their facades. She seemed completely unphased by his presence or the men around her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kylo Ren."

"No way! Hux you brought me the Jedi killer as a gift. You shouldn't have. Really. You shouldn't have."

"That man is dead!" Roared Hux. "The Supreme Leader has announced that Kylo Ren was killed and replaced by the new Lady Ren who will build on your legacy. As of now you are simply Ben Solo."

Kylo...Ben couldn't believe it. He had sacrificed everything to become Kylo Ren only to have it thrown back at him as if it was nothing more than a childish tantrum. The ache of being torn apart by both darkness and light stung harder. Snoke had promised to guide him, to save him from the inner turmoil and from the people who had lied to him. He had thrown away his family, rejected them for this new path to end up back where he started. Unwanted.

"Alright Ben." She corrected. "Let's welcome you to our little slice of hell."

The guard called Venren wrapped cuffs around his hands, waist and feet. The residual ache from his wounds intensified his focus rather than inconvenienced him. He had learned early on to channel the pain but the lack of force energy in his body left him feeling lethargic and the world was eerily quiet. He'd heard the voices and the thoughts of other since he was a small child. Absolute silence was a freedom he had dreamed about for so long but reality was far harsher. He felt vulnerable and the others knew it. Corridor after corridor were lined with cells and those still locked in watched and jeered while those on the common areas ganged up and he was sure he saw some coming change hands. His only security in this god forsaken place was you and he didn't even know your name. He only had her loyalty for as long as he was worth her supplies and credits. How long until she betrayed him too? He watched his surroundings searching for a weakness but the doors between the prison area and guards was thick.

He truly felt on show like meat being paraded around.

"Hey pretty boy, come closer!"

"Here Kitty, Kitty!"

"Hey Y/N! Whose your new bitch? Can I borrow him?"

Ben knew there was a pecking order to life in prison and judging by the others reactions he'd have a long way to climb and probably only a few hours before they began to challenge him. Eventually the guard stopped in front of a cell further away from the hubbub and foot traffic and punched in the code to open his new home.

"Ah, Home sweet home!" sighed the girl sarcastically. "Venren, would you be so kind as to remove the jewellery?"

"Less of your lip girl." Snarled the guard but she paid him no heed as she headed inside.

He followed the girl, Y/N as he had learned from the cat calls, inside the room. It was little more than two interconnected rooms even smaller than the bay of a drop ship. The larger room was a sleeping area that doubled as a social area and an open doorway that led to a small refresher which lacked a doorway. However she seemed to have a cloth to hang over for some privacy. Y/N had very few belongings on display but what she had she seemed to care for. A second bed had hastily been set up against the opposite side of the room to his roommate's with a bag placed daintily on top.

"Good luck Fresh Meat." Chuckled the guard before locking you both in.

"Well welcome to my little hole in hell." Y/N reiterated. "Have a look at what's in the bag and I'll collate what you need to know. There are drawers under the bed but no locks. Deal is; you don't touch my stuff, I don't touch yours."

"Deal." He grumbled. At least you seemed civilised.

Ben rummaged through the pristine bag that Hux had been kind enough to pack. He had some simple clothes that were thin such as vests and durable trousers as well as some heavier work gear that he would no doubt use during the day. Hux had also been kind enough to include a simple wash kit but little in the way of luxury like a razor. There was a sweet handwritten note reminding him to be careful of his pretty looks and some ointment for his face injury to prevent infection. While Y/N pottered around the room storing her newly gained rations he packed everything neatly away. There was no need for him to live like an animal even if they treated him as one. Y/N too seemed to keep her items in order. There was one chair at the table so he sat back on his bed only to find you watching him intently. His cellmate was clearly an astute observer so he sat back and relaxed hiding his anxiety at not being able to read her mind. 

"You're not what I expected." She said cryptically. "This prison works like you would expect. Get up early and start with breakfast rations available from the hall. It's the only guaranteed meal that's free. The rest is based on your work. Work is all daylight hours with a short lunch break. If you have some credits to spend or extra rations earned you can eat otherwise you get time for water and rest before continuing. We disassemble old scrap to be recycled into new items for the order. Our work is paid depending on jobs completed and you have an explosive collar to make sure you don't stray too far. If you get hurt there is a doctor but as he was sent here for multiple malpractice convictions, it's always a risk. Once work is done there is an evening meal and the quantity of food is equivalent to your earnings and then it's free time until lights out."

"What's there to do that's fun?"

"Not much. There are gambling dens and if you're not opposed, there a few who are willing to fuck for rations or there's your hand. Reading material is rare as is writing material. Data pads can be gotten on the black market but don't hold your breath. They're often shoddy and overpriced"

"Gangs?"

"Obviously and I'd prepare yourself for both the Guards and others to test you out. I suppose it's going to be a challenge without your saber and powers but you seem strong."

"Even younglings can do hand to hand combat. How about you?"

"I'm an assassin. Fighting is part of the job"

"Not a good one if they trapped you down here." He replied.

Y/N laughed "You do have such a mouth on you. I wondered if you were only angry glares and broodiness. Remember I'm you're lifeline here and I'd prefer to keep a low profile. Especially if I get work. Can't have a lordly brat tying me down."

"I'm so sorry I inconvenience your little life here on...where are we exactly?"

"Jakku. This shithole prison is on Jakku."


	2. Cohabitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this AU!

**You**

It had been a few days since you received your human shaped house pet from Hux and to say he was grouchy was an understatement. Kylo...Ben...whatever he chose to go by was constantly brooding or glaring at those around him. It would have been a benefit if he wasn't someone famous. The prison might not have leaked his true identity but a prisoner with two collars was unheard of which made him a target for almost everyone who believed they could test their mettle against the new tough guy. For the most part Ben was able to hold his own. His supposed hand to hand combat training was effective at disarming and his sheer strength and unleashed anger did more damage than a blade. However there were times you'd had to help because for a brief moment he forgot he was unable to use the force and would make a mistake that could have proved almost fatal.

Not that he ever thanked you for your protection. You had had to kill 3 repeat attackers as their attempts grew more and more dangerous and no matter how he played it off you could see some fatigue in his movements even when working on the scrap yard. Yet every single time he would brush away your concerns and carry on stubbornly but soon it would take its toll. Every night he would meditate and it was those hours that gave you some peace away from his intense gaze. Sometimes you even believed he was trying to choke you with his eyes. But rather than be companionable he was like the moody cat the old boss' mother kept in the hideout - a staring pair of eyes and silent as a mouse. It had meant you had little time for some 'quality self entertainment' and it was making you irritable as well. Your friends and allies were being distant because of the attacks but you simple couldn't leave Ben to his fate. Not when yours depended on it as well. 

"Morning Y/N. Still a social pariah?"

"Finch, still an obedient pet."

"Kriffing hell, what crawled into your boots and died? Pretty boy still being a pain?" Ben looked up from his breakfast with a scowl and fresh bruises darkening on his face. "Damn they're marking him up good and you gotta keep him alive? Seems he'll be more bruise than man soon."

"Did you have something you wanted in particular or are you here for a beating?" You replied bored.

"Grimjaw wants ta see you. Got a job."

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there at lunch break. Usual spot and warn him I might have company."

"Sure thing killer."

You continued to munch on the slop they called porridge and could feel the anger radiating off him.

"You don't have to take me everywhere like a fucking child."

"Ah, he speaks! You're right I don't, but as your bodyguard it's safer to keep you with me. On your own you'd be easy pickings. I think you'd handle yourself well and even kill a few but they have numbers."

"I don't need your protection! I don't need anyone."

"How's that working for you so far? Hmmm? I admire your will. I really do. But I don't intend to die here and I doubt you do either. The only way we can win is if we work together or at least you stop trying to get yourself killed! I...I have a plan but...nevermind. You don't care."

"No I don't. There's nothing out there!" He snarled quietly. "I cannot go back home as they will kill me on sight and as long as I'm alive then Snoke will hunt or capture me. What's the point?"

"The point?" You replied shocked at how you had misjudged him. "The point is you would be alive and free to choose what you want to be and not having some shitty guard tell you when to eat or shit! Your past doesn't matter, only what you choose to do next is. I didn't realise you were so pathetic."

"Well you're the last to know."

"Sweet kriffing stars!" You replied exasperated. "Just get ready for work."

Ben could seemingly hold a grudge for a long time merely grunting affirmations until lunchtime and even then he was being stubborn. You had been sent to work on a control deck disassembling panels. It was pretty isolated which was both a blessing and a curse. 

"I have a meeting to go to. Try not to pick a fight while I'm gone."

"Whatever."

You prayed for strength not to murder your own charge but there was little else you could do. Grimjaw was one of your best clients and did not like to be kept waiting. You bounded down between decks to your usual meeting place by the food courts. The gang leader looked cross as always in public but he was kinder in the hubub of his own establishment. 

"Ah my dearest shadow. You look tired. New babe keeping you awake?"

"He keeps me busy picking fights he shouldn't be fighting." You sighed. "I'll survive. What's the job?"

"There's a snitch in our midst and I think I have him picked out. I need your skillset to dispose of him."

"Name and ID and what level of violence you want inflicted."

"Attagirl." Chuckled the older man. "Caro Tarunes Cell number 12362. Make it look like an accident."

"Alright. My usual fee as always." You replied. 

"Of course. Ideally it needs to be done in the next couple of cycles."

"No problem."

"If only everyone was as efficient. Good hunting."

"Did you enjoy your meeting?" Asked the silent giant as you were disassembling a circuit board. 

"Business is business." You replied. "It helps buy food and supplies for a potential escape."

"You really think you can get out."

"Not easily. But it's hope. I refuse to end my story here."

"How do you believe in hope at all?"

"Because the alternative isn't worth living for." 

Ben seemed to mull on your words for a few moments chewing his lip as he did. It was a tic you had noticed when he wanted to say something.

"What is...forget it."

"I'm listening Ben." You said putting down your tools. Your charge seemed to be genuine for once. "I'll listen."

"You know who I am by reputation...to get to that position was costly. Yet everything I built was whipped away by a rival and I'm here. Going back would be difficult and ahead is clouded."

"Start small. I found the same when I was sent here." You offered. "I was angry at being sent here and blamed myself but I realised I was letting them win."

"They have won." He replied and you could see a little behind the bravado.

"Not as long as you're alive. Every breath is a victory and a chance at revenge. I started by doing the work I was good at. By building my resources and then my reputation and favours I intend to use them one day to find someway to get my revenge."

"Why are you here? What did you do?"

You sighed. Your betrayal was a sore point.

"I was betrayed by the person who hired me. I brought him what he wanted and was sent here to make sure I couldn't speak."

"Sounds like both of us got the short end of the stick."

"Yeah. But like I said revenge and planning an escape get me through the day. I can't promise it gets easier being here but...but you learn to survive."

"And we'll find a way to...escape...together."

The rest of your shift was softer as Ben seemed to relax and speak more. He wasn't exactly chatty but it was progress. After a quick wash in the cell you packed a bag of rations for later before heading to the last meal of the day. Dinner was the same usual slop but it was less tense despite the usual sharks circling. 

"Head on back to the cell, I have some business to take care of."

"Do you want back up?"

"No thanks, the people I have to see get jumpy around new faces. Can you get back alright?"

"Sure."

Slipping away, you navigated the tight corridors of cells towards the block where the 'good' kids were kept. All the trusted prisoners had a separate wing to try and motivate others but in reality half of them had side businesses or fenced their extra gains. You greeted Grimjaw as you passed his cell out of respect for your friend before heading to the cell of the Foreman. 

"Ah Y/N. It's been a while." Greeted the burly man. "Business or social?"

"Business I'm afraid. I need information on the job of Caro in cell 12362 for the next week? What's it gonna cost me?"

"Depends. My rate has gone up, 6 rations per file."

"Kriffing heck you're not kidding."

"The guards have tightened their security recently and we get a lot more questions. It's a big risk."

"How many files are we talking?"

"At least 7 maybe more if he got special assignments."

"Right, maybe let's start with the next 2 days."

"Rations first."

Reluctantly you handed over the ration packs glad for the bonuses you had been receiving. 12 packs lighter you waited patiently as he tapped through his datapad and pulled up the records. You didn't have a datapad of your own so needed to jot a few notes down on a scrap that could be easily burned. Caro seemed to be given work in groups so getting him isolated would be your first challenge. Secondly he was usually working in busy areas rather than the lonelier external jobs. Killing him so it looked like an accident wouldn't be easy there were too many witnesses and not enough ways to kill him easily. If he was on a ledge he could have a bad fall or working near some of the damaged wreckage could be easy to arrange something to crush him. But working within the more stable parts meant electrocution, or more technical mishaps that were hard to arrange to look accidental rather than convenient. It would be easy to get added to his roster for a price but as all of his team were trustee's and in the guards good books, you appearing would be a sign that he was facing death. Still you didn't want to splurge your rations needlessly. 

You took your data and returned to your cell as the guards began to lockdown for the night. Your brain was buzzing with options when all of a sudden a large frame charged into you slamming you against a wall. Disorientated, you lashed out with your elbow towards it's soft neck and extremities but it wasn't well placed and you were quickly thrown onto the floor. While his weight was off you, you used the opportunity to slide out your shiv when another attacker got in another good kick to your side. Gritting your teeth through the pain you jabbed your blade out to get a good slice on the attackers ankle and curse words told you you aimed true. You tried to roll to your feet but had to roll back to avoid another attack.

"Arrogant Bitch. Just die already."

"She slashed my leg. Stars, it won't stop bleeding!"

"Shut up will you! And you, girl, need to die!"

"No can do." You chuckled using the brief interlude to stand. "Come on, do your worst."

Despite feeling sluggish you reacted on reflect letting your muscle memory take over as your mind was still addled. You managed to land a good swipe across his chest but another gut punch knocked you down and another to the face split your lip open. You moved to fight back even as you awaited the killing blow...which never came. You looked up and found a very tall figure preventing the attacker from moving.

"Ben..."

"I had a feeling you needed help."

"Much obliged" you replied spitting blood on the floor.

As your world began to spin you managed to scramble to your feet and brace yourself against the wall as you watched Ben circled the man with anger in his eyes and clearly murder in mind. Your attacker made some effort to try and avoid Ben's swift jabs but it was not to be as he secured the man in a choke hold until he collapsed. The other man was still hysterical over his ankle.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked trying help you stand. 

You wrapped your arm over his shoulder. "I'll explain in the cell. We should probably go."

"I have to agree."

Ben half carried you back to your cell keeping an eye open for any other lurkers. You were angry at yourself for getting too wrapped up in your planning. It was a bad habit but usually you didn't have half the fucking prison trying to kill you or your roommate. Which idiot decided killing you first was the best strategy? Nausea began to overwhelm your senses as concussion set in. You were exhausted and wanted to sleep but that was even more dangerous than the ache in your ribs. By the time you had reached the cell you were exhausted and Ben had to drag you the remainder of the way depositing you gently on the bed.

"Y/N?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"Sit up while I get a cloth for your lip."

Begrudgingly you sat up on your bed and leaned against the wall breathing deeply to manage the throbbing in your head. 

"Here put this against your lip." You took the damp towel and did as you were told. "Let's check your other wounds."

"You just want to get me naked." You chuckled wincing at the pinch of your ribs. 

"Maybe when you're not so bruised. I like making my own marks."

"Kinky." You replied lifting your shirt and he helped you remove it. "Thank you. For saving my ass."

Ben blinked and blushed softly. "You're welcome but I didn't think the elite assassin could get hurt."

"It was a stupid...ah fuck!"

"Sorry." 

"It was a stupid mistake. I get wrapped up planning kills sometimes and forgot I was a big target because of you." You winced as he pressed your ribs again. "Yes! They're definitely bruised Ben!" You growled.

"Sorry. Hey! Stay awake."

"I know. I know...you're a mean nurse."

"Baby."

"Hmph." You sulked as he checked you head for other cuts.

"This cut has clotted I don't want to risk it opening."

"It's fine."

"Not really you look like a corpse."

"Awww flatterer."

Ben chuckled and you found yourself relaxing as you both seemed to move past the barrier between you. Maybe he wasn't as much of a stick in the mud as you thought.

"Is that what your job was? A kill contract?"

"Yeah, some guy name Caro. I needed information...ow...on his routine. Argh...I need to make it look like an accident."

"Why do you need rations from contracts? I thought Hux gave you enough."

"I do but a large chunk I just bartered. The more we have the more we can barter if we try to escape."

"I thought you're meant to kill me if I escape?"

"You didn't suggest it, I did and I doubt this is where our story ends."

Ben seemed to mull over your words while he cleaned the last of your wounds.

"Let me help." He said softly.

"With?"

"Everything. I'm sorry I was so...abrupt. I can see you want this as little as I do."

"Assassin's work isn't clean."

"My hands are equally sullied with the people I have killed."

"I can't dissuade you can I?"

"Not at all."


	3. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for giving this a chance!  
> This chapter is where we introduce some other perspectives of Poe and Finn. I've edited the chapter titles and when a POV changes there will be a little subheading so chapters can be identified. 
> 
> This is where the plot begins to sync to some of the films but it's my intention to diverge a lot to develop some of the characters more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading and comments!

**Ben**

Despite being the biggest target in the prison Ben was able to seamlessly blend with the trustees who believed he wanted to be protected like them. It was stupidly easy. Caro was also too trusting and easy to convince that Ben was trying to protect him. When you made your move, Caro didn't even hesitate to escape with his new protector. Apparently your reputation was truly terrifying. Poor Caro didn't realise he was already dead until Ben tripped him on a beam and he fell to his death. The guards labelled it as an accident and you were paid. The wages went towards ensuring your ribs healed properly and had some proper stitches for your cuts but as you healed you took on more work together. As funds were a priority for your escape.

As his reputation began to build, fewer men tried to attack Ben outright instead trying to use tricks and other methods but it meant that at least you could heal and not agitate your wounds. He had also begun to build a better picture of you the old fashioned way with his abilities denied to him. There were times he wished he could delve into your mind and find what made you frown or smile but there was a thrill in having to work for it. On lonely nights his mind would wander, starved for touch and denied the ability to see to some of his other needs, his thoughts would often become lecherous as you bent over a panel or were trapped under a console. You were attractive but was it genuine affection he held or just because there was no one else to look at? He knew you were equally as frustrated and he had frequently caught you staring at him when you thought he wasn't looking. What he wouldn't give to find out what was in your mind then. 

The loud siren that marked the end of a shift rang out across the scrap yard. You stood and stretched before picking up your small set of tools and waited for him to be ready. Now that he accepted his position here and began to work with you rather than against you, he found himself enjoying your company.

"Trouble ahead." You pointed out quietly.

A mixed group of thugs stepped from the shadows surrounding you both. He saw the glint of a blade in your hand and found his own before turning to face those behind him.

"Are we really still doing this?" Ben snapped.

"Krixx dislikes it when murderous bastards like you two disrupt business."

"Is this cause of Caro?" You asked

"And the other four." Confirmed another. "If you would make this easy?"

"Unlikely." He replied.

"Then die."

You darted forward between the two who lunged at you. You were light on your feet avoiding blows as he took a defensive stance. His size was an advantage but without his saber he could easily overreach himself and get overwhelmed. Not that he couldn't handle himself. As the first charge he used their momentum to wrestle one into a choke hold and slit his throat throwing the corpse back as blood sprayed scaring them. He heard the grunt of one of your victims collapsing to the ground as screams cut through the others shouts. He threw a shiv he had taken from a corpse at other at one who tried to sneak up on you and the fire in your eyes lit something in him. You both seemed to move as one dodging and fighting around each other as if you had been together for years. You repayed his saving throw soon after by garotting another attacker who had tried to sneak up on him and the ground grew slick with blood. Time ceased it's meaning while you fought until deathly silence surrounded you both and he was left breathless.

"All right?" You asked but he didn't reply. "Ben are you alright?" You said louder and shaking him.

Fuck you looked good. You were both alive and you looked good.

Need pushed him forward and he pulled you close and kissed with desire and need cupping your head as he devoured your mouth. Your surprise changed to desire as adrenaline became need and you were both so desperate for more.

"Not here. Home." You growled dragging him by the hand.

You were barely in the cell before Ben had you in his arms and carried you to the refresher. The one place you both had actual privacy but both of you being bloody from battle was not adding to the appeal of fucking. Clothes were shed between kisses and rough touches as he crowded you under the tepid water. Curves he had only dreamed of touching were soft under his touch and your sweet moans as he pinched and cupped your breasts sent liquid pleasure straight to his cock. Your small hands that wielded the blade of a knife gripped him tightly and made him moan your name against the soft skin of your neck as you teased his sensitive cock.

As the water washed the violence away, he lifted you easily and braced you against the wall while your legs wrapped around him tightly pressing him against your slick entrance. Eagerly, he sucked harsh bruises onto your skin, just as he had promised, marking you as his as he rocked shallowly into you denying you completion.

"Beg for me." He growled. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me."

"Please Ben." You whined softly. He had never heard you sound so needy. "Please fuck I need you to fuck me. I need to feel whole."

Your head hit the tiles as he slowly split you open. Your tight channel was like silk and he could easily have lost himself in your heat if he didn't take his time. It had been so long since he had been touched, since he had been shown any affection that he would wring every last drop of pleasure he could claim from you.

"You feel so good Ben. I missed this feeling."

"Me too. Fuck you're tight."

"All the better for feeling you." You gasped clenching around him and almost bringing him to his knees. "Stars, I love feeling you inside me."

Ben kissed you passionately fearful any more promises or words would drive him mad with lust. He began to move harsher drawing out fully before thrusting as deep as he could go. Your chest was slowly getting covered in hickeys and your nipples were already over sensitive. The bite of nails in his shoulder heightened his awareness as your teeth found his neck.

"Touch your clit." He ordered and you complied squeezing a hand between you. "Too close already."

"Me too." You whined as he bounced you on his cock. "But nights are long..."

"...and the door is locked." He growled. "Gonna fill you so full."

"Fucking please." You begged. "Please Ben!" 

You came loudly, clamping around him as you cried his name aloud and milked him. He sped up to chase that precipice when he felt the pleasure crest and he came deep fucking his cum into you as he bit your shoulder. Your nails raked along his scalp as he sunk to the floor still with you in his arms. Your soft kisses soothed him as he came back to his body and he held you tight.

"You were right."

"Hmmm?" You mumbled sleepily. 

"Sex really is a good way to spend the night."

You were as insatiable as he was, staying up into well into the night tasting and fucking each other until you were both a mess and too tired to do any more. He was surprised, you liked to cuddle but even his heart of stone was enjoying the comfort. A short reprieve after the dark days prior. The next morning brought no regrets and awkwardness between you only greater familiarity. It was like every other day getting cleaned up and dressed separately but there was a warmth, a bond, between you that was new. But as always, the respite was brief and the warden and guards outside your cell first thing was not a good sign.

"You have a visitor Solo. They want to see the girl too."

Shackles bound his ankles and wrists as the half marched, half dragged you both to the wardens office. The last meeting he had attended here was when he was assigned to you and that wasn't the best day of his life. The door swung open and by the grin on the vile man's face he knew it was going to be a shit show. Then he saw the holo. Sitting proud on his throne was a hologram of Snoke. Proud and twisted, the dark lord smirked seeing his apprentice so weakened and sat forward like he was watching an entertaining show. You were slammed onto your knees to face Ben while Snoke focused his attention on him.

"So good to see you again Solo."

"Can't say the same for you."

Lightning gripped your body like the storms Snoke would summon to punish him. Your anguished cries filled the room as the Warden merely smiled.

"Still so foolish. But where are my manners? Please meet my new apprentice. Rey."

A figure shrouded in darkness just like he had been stepped forward and your eyes seemed to widen in horror.

"She has much anger in her. Moreso than you and far more obedient. She has proven her competence and with less pathetic errors."

"So you're here just to show off your new pet?" He snapped and you were hurt again.

"No. Payment has to be made. Rey has her own saber and the warden wished for his own. Yours is too flawed to be of use." Rey drew out his familiar cross guard and handed it to the greedy warden. The familiar cracking beam called to him but it was just out of reach.

"A pathetic blade." Commented the girl. "Mine is far stronger. Far purer."

"Snoke's just using you like he used me." He tired to warn. "Don't be a puppet."

Doubt flashed across her face before lightning danced across your skin again.

"You should think about yourself more." Rey chuckled. "She never told you did she?"

"Told me what?"

"I...didn't...know." You said between pained gasps. "But...it...makes sense now."

"Y/N?"

"The girl she hunted down? The one that got her sent here...was me. Snoke commissioned her to find me. Only the best of course to find a single force user in a desert. He tucked her away here just in case he needed her skillset again. Then it was perfect for her to be your protector. I didn't think she'd be able to keep you alive this long though."

"What can I say? I work miracles." You laughed.

He watched in horror as your body twisted in pain as Rey tore into you with her power. The Wardens laugh sickened him and he realised the depth of betrayal you had both experienced.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"Does the failure have a crush?" Mocked Rey. "I had crushes and hopes too but Snoke saw fit to break them like the Grand Inquisitor used to. I hear he was family to you? Such a shame his descendant was soweak. Vader came up with many ways to break a force user. Perhaps I should slit her..."

"Enough apprentice. The girl has more worth alive. Warden our deal is done. See to it they live."

Snoke's transmission cut out as Rey swept front the room into the corridors that lead to the surface. His chest ached for what he had lost but in a way he saw the truth more clearly than he had before. The force warred for him once more and he was being torn apart by his nature. He could no longer deny Snoke had used and twisted his mind when he was young but what choice would he make now. The Warden dragged you upright before whispering something in your ear and pressed Ben's saber along your stomach in a sick caress.

"Take them to their cell. Maybe she'll finally rid me of you." Mocked the Warden.

"Maybe I'll gut you in your sleep." He threatened.

"Without your saber I doubt it."

"We'll see. We'll see." Ben promised.

The guards dumped you on the bed as your legs were still not cooperating after the torture. He checked your breathing but you had slipped into unconsciousness quickly. The revelation you were the deliverer of his downfall had surprised him but was he angry at you? Partially. You had brought the woman who ruined his life but you were as much of a victim as he was.

"Ben?"

"Hey sleepyhead."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was her."

"I know. What did the warden say?"

"He asked if I was still sure I didn't want to fuck him. When I first arrived he offered to protect me if I...obviously I treatened to neuter him."

"Bastard."

"But...it has presented an opportunity."

Ben remained silent.

"He has your saber and the key to the collar. If I can convince him that I want his deal I...we could get close and subdue him take the saber and incite a riot. In the madness we could escape."

"I don't like it. It leaves too much to chance and he will have to get close to you."

"Not if we get help. Grimjaw wants out and has one of the biggest gangs in the prison. If we get him involved and make a deal then we night have a chance."

"But what if the warden doesn't play fair."

"I'm hoping I can get you involved too. We don't have a choice. At least if you have your saber you can be restored your strength and help me cut our way out and we can finally get out of here."

"You're not going to give in are you?"

"Nope. I have faith in you." You smiled. "But a hug wouldn't go amiss."

Later in the day they paid a visit to a friend.

"It's a good plan." Huffed Grimjaw across the table in his room.

Ben did not like this meeting.

"It's the best one we've had for a while." Added his Lieutenant.

"All I need is some quick acting sedative. A roofie."

"We can get that." Replied Grimjaw. "All we want is out. No funny business."

"I have no thoughts in crossing you Grimjaw. You're the only one I'm approaching with this as I'm quite fond of you. All we ask is one transport is left for us. I think that's a relatively cheap ask don't you?"

"Best news I've heard in a while."

* * *

**Poe**

The desert air was still sticky even in the nighttime as he took the first steps on Jakku. General Organa had trusted him with this mission and he knew the mission was vital not only for the Resistance but for the General herself. Tasked to find the missing piece of the map to Luke Skywalker he knew he had to find the map no matter the cost. If the First Order found it he feared for the chaos that would reign. The older general was still regal despite the poverty he sat in. The small, brown bag he had delivered seemed so small for something so significant to be contained within. Poe tucked it away safely before BB-8 had crashed in and once again he was running. Lor San Tekka had gone to meet the threat face on. The precious few minutes allowed him time to get back to the X-Wing under heavy fire but as fate would have it a stray shot destroyed his engine. With little options available he had but 

"You gotta take this buddy and get as far away from here as you can."

BB-8 beeped in distress.

"It's alright buddy I'll find you."

The little bot gave him one last meaningful look before heading into the desert.

Gripping his rifle closer he lay low on a mound as a masked and cloaked figure stepped out from the command vessel. The troopers parted between them until they stood proud in front of Lor San Tekka who knelt fearless even in the face of this evil. Poe strained to hear but the desert wind carried their voices away. As the tension peaked the figure drew a burning red saber and slashed the old man in two. The crackling double bladed weapon crackled in the air and on instinct he shot. Time seemed to go on forever as the creature examined him frozen in place by their power alone. His blaster shot still hung in the air like a burning bolt as the troopers captured him.

"You'll never get that map. You or Kylo Ren!" He protested as they dragged him to the shuttle.

"Kylo Ren is no more. I killed him resistance scum. So I suggest you pray to the Force you do not end up on my interrogation table."

Whoever the woman was, anger dripped from her voice with disgust as a sugar coating. Poe continued to fight relentlessly crbut as the doors closed he prayed that BB-8 could keep running forever.

* * *

**You**

It had been easy to get the Warden to meet you in his office under the pretense of "work" but in reality you were engaging in an elaborate honeypot scheme. Overly eager, he had ushered you upstairs and out of view of Ben below. He still hadn't been happy and he had shown it with how rough he had been the night before. He fucked you like he was trying to prove a point and your hips still ached today.

"So you finally realised what you were missing out on. I knew you wouldn't resist the saber."

"What can I say? I'm a girl who loves strong men."

"So why let the brat fuck you then?"

"It keeps him quiet but it's not very satisfying. What he lacks down below he makes up for in vigor." You gestured to the marks.

"The young are always too eager finish but don't enjoy the journey. You need a real man."

"You're right. But you see, I also want to show the brat a lesson. With the collar on you hold all the power so I thought what if we gave him a show? You know show the boy how a real man fucks."

You teased the buttons of his jumpsuit and knew he had taken the bait when he fiddled with the keys on his belt.

"Tonight. After curfew. Bring him."

"Anything for you."

Ben was burning a hole in the floor with his pacing when you returned. He checked you from head to toe for damage or untoward marks.

"He didn't touch me." You reassured. "But he did take the bait. Tonight 10pm. You're coming too. All that leaves is getting a message to Grimjaw and then we prepare."

"I'll go. You pack a bag we can bring later." He ordered. "You've done enough already."

"Alright."

Time was on your side and after months of living day to day with just your wits you had gathered a few items. Rations and water packs were vital as well as the blades you had made because who knew when you needed to stab someone? Ben was back quickly with the pills and Grimjaw's assurances but he was still antsy. You both returned to work after lunch and the whole yard seemed to be tense like a keg waiting to blow. After dinner you both cleaned up and just after curfew guards arrived.

"It's time whore." Snarled the guard.

"Time for what?" Ben replied feigning ignorance as they clapped him in chains. "Time for what?"

"I'm sorry Ben but I had to look out for myself."

You were left unbound as you walked to the office. Bile rolled in your gut and you fought down the urge to be sick. The Warden was a already in little clothing when you were brought inside and Ben dropped to his knees.

"You're right having him watch makes it all the better."

"Can I fix myself a drink first?"

"Go ahead and pour one for me as well."

You nodded and poured two strong drums of brandy carefully mixing the powder into your one. It was colourless and and blended well.

"Here you go." You offered him the other glass.

"Give me your one. You probably poisoned that one. I'm not stupid."

"Suit yourself." 

You swapped the glasses and happily swigged the amber liquid while circling Ben and stroking his hair.

"See Ben, I need a real man and The Warden has something you've lost. Strength."

"Show me those tits." Slurred the warden. "Been wanting to see them forever."

"If course." You slowly unzipped your jumpsuit taking your time and waiting for the drugs to kick in. Once the suit was off you were left in your underwear and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Fucking fuck your pretty."

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Ben yelled for effect but the Warden sluggishly slapped him.

You leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to see something dirty? How about you get that saber and I'll use it to get warmed up for you."

"Fuck Yeah!"

He bent over to get the saber but his fingers didn't seem to work as well as they did but he eventually opened the safe but struggled to stand. 

"Too much whiskey." He giggled but remained on the floor. "Get it out."

You did as he asked and brought out Ben's saber the severe black handle spoke of power and even someone like you felt like you could have taken on an army.

"What did...you do...?" Mumbled the warden before sleep took him.

You ferreted around for his key fob and took what credits you could find in the safe. You even found an unusual key in the safe.

"Is he out?"

"Yup." You replied vaulting the table and undoing Kylo's shackles. You tried other keys for the collars and the bomb collars were easy to disarm and remove but the other collar was trickier. With a bit of messing around you were able to use the strange key to release the collar and Ben collapsed.

"Ben?"

"I'm fine it's just intense. Keep going."

You placed the saber at his feet and quickly got dressed before hacking into the computer to unlock the way out. A total system shutdown would do the trick. Your head ached as you typed before it seemed to ease just as quick. 

"You really did care." he said with amazement.

"Was that you just now?"

"Testing everything still works." He said smugly levitating a paperweight. "It feels good to be connected again."

"I bet. Are you ready?"

He ignited the saber. "Ready."

As the cell blocks opened, chaos broke loose. You had programmed the main doors to open that were under the offices. So as guards rushed to contain the first inmates charging for the gates it was simple but as the entire prison began to flood through the passages the space was filling up. Ben lead the way as he was taller and thanks to his restored power could toss aside many with just his mind. With saber in hand he was more impressive than just with a shiv and his fists.

"Y/N!" He called hefting your bag on his shoulders as you kept up.

The hangar was already filled with Grimjaw's men packing out every available vessel but your old ally was waiting pointing to a speeder that could carry you both away. It wasn't ideal but it was better than walking. Grabbing a rifle you jumped onto the back as Ben had taken the driving seat and held on tight as he opened the throttle fully and you headed into the desert.

* * *

**Ben**

Freedom had never tasted so sweet to Ben. The hot, arid air of the desert bit into his skin but it was still better than rotting in that prison. Snoke would no doubt sense the return of his powers so all he could do was try and reinforce the barriers in his mind. You held on tightly and would periodically share water sparingly. As the sun set you both made camp in an old AT-AT and snuggled close in the cold night.

It was strange being able to access your thoughts now that he was able to use the force. For a while the silence had been soothing but he hadn't realised how much the thoughts of others had also protected him. You mumbled and nuzzled closer surprisingly affectionate like Hux's cat.

"Does it always hurt when you read minds?" You mumbled sleepily.

"Only when they don't let me in. The greater the resistance the greater the pain."

"Hmmm, duly noted. Now go to sleep." Or I'll show you true pain.

Ben slept with a smile.

The next morning he awoke with empty arms and a small meal left beside his bed. Where had his little assassin gone? Climbing out into the already warming morning sun he heard the faint sound of a droids chirps and your voice speaking soothingly. Following your voice he found you a short distance away standing over the corpse of a salvager and fixing a BB droid unit.

"Y/N!"

"Ben!" You waved. "That's my friend I told you about."

You walked back to where he stood with the little droid chirping and chatting happily behind you Ben checked you over for injury but was pleased to find none.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

He hated to admit but finding himself alone after living in close quarters was disconcerting and the thought of losing his only ally was a fear he hadn't realised he held. 

"It said it was going towards a settlement a few hours from here. There may be ships as we're not the only ones stuck trading and salvaging here."

"Sure. It's better than picking a direction."

"I'm sure your force knowledge would have have found our way." You chuckled. 

The BB unit whistled and Ben grinned wickedly at the little bot.

"Well I hope you're good at staying still as tying knots is not my personal strength."

* * *

**Finn**

Finn woke with a headache and wished he hadn't been drinking so much the night before. It was only as his brain registered the scent of burning metal and the screeching wail of broken Systems that he remembered the crash and his daring and idiotic escape with...

"Poe!!!" 

Numb fingers undid straps as he crawled out of his wreckage seeing the smoke of the ace pilot's TIE Fighter he had freed from the clutches of Snoke's new Commander. Aching muscles burned as he ran through the fine sand as he continuously called to his new friend. His TIE fighter had not fared much better but the cockpit was empty only his jacket remained. 

What the hell had he been thinking? Leaving the order was punishable by death and not even his record would save him from Phasma. Death in the desert was only mildly more preferable than by the hands of those who had tried to turn him into a monster. Determined to make Phasma's job more difficult, he picked a direction he had a good feeling about and started to walk. As the hot rays beat down upon him, he shed the layers of his trooper armour leaving his history behind. But for every trudging foot forward he held onto Poe's jacket tighter. His only memento of a man who saw him and gave him a name. Who gave him confidence to make a change. No matter what lay ahead he owed it to Poe to find the droid and get it to the Resistance.

After being tricked by the sun too many times, the sight of tents on the horizon was easily dismissed until he realised they were growing bigger the closer he got. As he ran through the confused traders and salvagers the sweet smell of water called to him regardless of the animals surrounding it. Each tepid, musty gulp brought life back to him and he swore to never think of quitting again.

As he pulled himself together he searched around the market for any clue as to where the hell he was when his eyes landed on an odd couple negotiating with a droid at their heels. A very familiar droid he had seen Inna briefing. The taller man stood grimly as his companion negotiated and seemed to play the sweeter person to talk to. He was sure there was something familiar about the man but as he wracked his brain for where he might have met the fellow before when the BB unit started charging towards him.

"Oh Crap!"

He got to his feet and began to run darting between the tents until he found one to hide in. He breathed deeply trying to calm his racing heart when there was a robotic squeal and his body froze.

"Who are you?" Demanded the man the familiar hiss of a weapon that had given him many nightmares.

"I'd talk quickly if I were you Ben has a temper." Chuckled the woman as her companion circled and he realised where he knew him.

"You're Kylo Ren."

"Not anymore." He said with a flash of anger.

"But the saber. It's his."

"Same person, new branding." Explained the woman. "BB says that you're wearing his Master's jacket. How did you get it? Ben put that away it's too obvious."

Finn could hardly believe his eyes that someone spoke to the great Commander Ren with such confidence and lack of fear whatw as even more shocking was that he complied.

"I escaped with him from the First Order. He crashed and I couldn't save him. I'm sorry."

"So you're Resistance?" 

"Y-Yeah. We need to get the droid there it's...do you hear that?"

The grip that held his body relaxed and he followed the other two outside.

"TIE fighters." Hissed Kylo...no Ben.

"BB says there are ships this way. You. What's your name?"

"Finn. It's Finn."

"Finn, I'm Y/N and you know Ben." You offered your hand. "Wanna escape this fucking planet?"

"Do I ever!"

"Play nice later." Snapped Ben. "Start running now."

The trio set off at a sprint racing toward the open shipyard ahead. The familiar buzz of blaster fire cut through the air causing sand and other debris to be thrown in the air. BB dashed ahead squealing about something in a language he didn't understand but you and Ben...Kylo whoever seemed to be calm.

"It's not much further!" You yelled pointing at the red ship which was quickly despatched by blasters. "Maybe the other one!" You yelled.

"That? It's a hunk of junk!" Finn replied.

"Better than them!" You growled running towards the disc shaped craft. "Come on Ben!"

The force user finally caught up after deflecting some of the larger bolts away and stared blankly at the craft you were boarding. "Of all the places...you've got to be shitting me."

"Get your asses on this ship now! Or so help me!"

Finn began to sprint but Ben had yet to follow.

"Commander! Ben! We need to go!"

"Y- Yeah." Replied the man he once feared. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "You wouldn't like Y/N when she's angry."


	4. The Falcon and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tough one to get right with so many plot elements to weave. I hope that you are enjoying the story and thank you so much for your comments and kudos!

**Ben**

"Shoot them!" Ben heard your cursing from further in the ship as he frantically piloted a vessel he never thought he would sit inside again. "Finn! What do you mean you've never fired a cannon before?"

Ben chuckled to himself as he dodged and weaved between the carcasses of star destroyers with ease. The adrenaline of flying the responsive vessel was as familiar as piloting his TIE fighter and zipping around. The falcon was no match for his own vessel and was always a pleasure to fly. All he had to contend with was neglect and some shitty mods which he would tear out if he was sure nothing would explode. Speaking of which, you were busy trying to stop the engine from doing just that as the hyperdrive had been neglected and was why Finn was in charge of the defending the newly allied trio but was a terrible shot. Focusing on piloting he dodged and weaved efficiently and thanks to the scrapyards he once hated and some dumb luck they managed to make it out of the atmosphere and away from the cruiser. His joy was short lived however, as the engine gave mid-jump and started spewing toxic chemicals. Your cursing could be heard from a mile away as BB wailed warnings.

Setting the Falcon to stay put he headed to the main cabin past the familiar rooms and spaces of his old home from home. Finn was looking down upon you and obediently fetching tools and tape that you asked for while answering some questions. Ben could feel his fear that he would be found out and discarded. If only Finn realised what strength he had in seeking to change his life. Ben had done the same once but it was easier when you had Snoke as your imaginary friend.

"Pass me the insulated tape." You ordered a hopeless looking Finn. "Stars sake Finn. We'll be dead before you find it." Ben saw what you needed and levitated it towards you for which you were eternally grateful. 

"Hey Finn, how about you head to the cockpit and keep an eye on BB while we fix the leak." he suggested and the other man looked relieved.

"Yes Sir."

"Ben, not Sir."

"Alright, Ben."

Grabbing the tools and tape you would probably need later on, he climbed down beside you and began to examine the damage. You had already patched many of the leaks but there was still a lot of damage that needed repairs or replacing which wasn't a new concept for the falcon. It was held together mainly by tape and prayer especially when Han's plans went awry.

"He's not with the Resistance you know." Ben said softly. "Finn I mean."

"I know. He can't lie for shit." you replied taking a spanned he offered.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Give him a chance. He must have had a reason to leave and sometimes people need just a chance to find themselves. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ben frowned he didn't like trusting those who could cause him problems. You and him had come to trust each other through your mutual ordeals yet this Finn was new and a tie to those he was trying to avoid. Too many variables and too many risks especially with how anxious he was.

"Ben?" Your touch on his shoulder brought him out of his darkening thoughts. "We will survive. We got out of that prison didn't we?"

"You're right." He sighed tugging you close against his body. "Just a shame we aren't alone anymore." he teased kissing your neck. "That empty cell is starting to have some appeal."

Your grin was Infectious as footsteps echoed off the grating.

"There's a ship just dropped from hyperspace. It's heading right for us."

"First Order?"

"Don't think so."

"Shit."

Ben leapt from the hole and headed to the cockpit. They could at least keep moving even if they couldn't escape. He was about to engage what power he could get away with when there was a tugging through the force. A familiar presence he had cut himself away from since Snoke had sent him into the same cave Yoda had sent Uncle Luke.

"It's fine." He said calmly. "I should have guessed that he would find us. Just didn't think it would be this quickly."

"Who?" Finn asked.

"My Father." He sighed running back to where you were working. "Y/N. Are you able to unplug and reopen that leak?"

"What? Why?"

"He says the other ship has his father on." Said Finn innocently before finding himself force pushed on his ass.

"I'm not poisoning the ship because you don't want to speak to your Dad." You huffed. "It's taken me this long to stop it exploding."

"Y/N...please." 

"No and I'll cut you if you try." you threatened with a blade he didn't even see you draw.

The falcon juddered and shook as it was dragged inside the larger vessel. He watched helpless as two familiar figures waited for the ship to land. He couldn't even bear to look at Chewie. As the ramp began to descend, you emerged from under the grating and secured the panel again before joining him.

"I want to see this. Shoulda got some whiskey." You smirked enjoying his discomfort.

"I must admit I'm curious my...friends...the other troopers... used to think you didn't have parents. Common theories were that you were made in a test tube or a robot."

"I should murder you both and be done with it."

The faint sound of Chewie's familiar call cut through the spat and reawakened memories he had buried deep and tried to forget. He adored Chewie when he was younger. The wookie never seemed to be afraid of him and when his parents fought he was always there with comfort. His Father's quick response was muffled through the walls and the fearsome Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, felt like the little boy who had been sent away once more. The rattling outside the door grew louder and he fled like the failing coward that he was back to the cockpit and away from his greatest fear. Failure. To say their separation had been amicable was an understatement. Han had peeled him from Leia and gave him to Uncle Luke hoping he could be fixed. But Ben had known the day the Jedi temple was destroyed that turning back wouldn't be easy. He had known how the guilt of him succumbing to the dark side would gnaw away at them. Yet here he was, stuck in the middle of light and dark once more without a purpose. He was just a man who had committed atrocities to distance himself from the past to come full circle. How could he face his father as a failure? He didn't want to be forgiven for turning. It was the only choice he felt left to him after Luke tried to strike him in his sleep. He had been abandoned by his family for being troubled and Snoke had seemed like the accepting mentor he had always wanted. He still felt torn now. The dark side yearned for him as much as the light and now he was back where he started. Split by the force and with a name that wasn't his own.

"Ben?" You called after him but he kept going. 

By the time he reached the cockpit his breath was racing and he felt like he had run a marathon. He had thought maybe with the falcon and friends he was beginning to find stability but the past always seemed to have a way of coming back. Why wouldn't it leave him be?

"Hey breathe." You soothed running your fingers through his hair. "You're safe."

"I need a minute I can't..." He said softly. He hated how weak he felt. How emotional he felt.

"Focus on me. Breath deep." 

He did as you said and calmed himself in your thoughts and through your touch. A simple connection without judgement.

"Y/N! There's a very angry old guy and Wookie about to shoot me." yelled Finn, ever the intruder.

"Fuck. Stay here. I'll be back." He felt your lips upon his cheek but he was still frozen. "Remember, you're not alone."

* * *

** You **

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who are we? Who the hell are you and why are you on my ship?" Replied the older man and the Wookie growled.

"Y/N and Finn. We stole this ship from a Junker so it's totally not yours unless you plan to steal it from us in which case I'll have to redecorate these chipped walls with your insides."

"Cute tough talk kid, but this here's the Millennium Falcon and it has always been mine."

The air was thick with tension as you fingered the handle of your concealed blade and Finn looked like he wanted to be sick.

"Not true." Came a deeper voice. "You won it from Uncle Lando and he's always wanted it back."

Ben came to stand beside you, arms folded and gaze intense and he stared down the older man who paled.

"Ben?"

"You know them?" you asked.

"This here is General Han Solo, infamous smuggler and hero of the resistance and Chewbacca his much better looking companion who is lethal at holo-chess." Chewbacca dropped his bowcaster and embraced Ben in a big hug rubbing and snuggling the awkward looking Ben. What surprised you more was Ben responded. "Hey Uncle Chewie. You haven't changed at all...no seriously, it's like you haven't aged a day."

"Uncle Chewie?" Mouthed Finn, looking confused but it wasn't as if you knew much about Ben either.

Han seemed to be as equally stunned and it clicked. Ben Solo. This was his father. Clearly their last meeting hadn't ended on good terms but Han seemed to be genuinely pleased to see his son even if Ben looked reticent.

"Son...How? I thought..." He seemed to tear up for a moment before coughing it away. Now you knew why Ben was so emotionally stunted. "You look good. Seems you got my height after all."

"Yeah." Ben replied noncommittally.

You sighed nervously. The tension was not aided by the family reunion.

"Look Mr. Solo." Began Finn who soon weathered under scrutiny. "I mean Han. The BB unit said it had a map that it needed to deliver to the Resistance. Maybe you can help us?"

"What I want is my ship back. You said you found it with a Junker?"

"On Jakku." You added. "Besides we need it. You've already got a ship."

"But nothing beats the falcon." He replied. "And now it's back. Didn't I tell you we should have checked the Eastern reaches? I can't believe it was in the Outer Rim all this time. The poor girl."

Ben rolled his eyes and strode away. Han seemed to deflate a little as his son walked away.

"What's it a map to? Surely you can use that to find your way."

"We didn't ask yet. There hadn't been time while we prevented this thing from exploding."

Han sighed dramatically. "This thing? How...kids these days. Alright everybody off. Let's talk over something to eat you all look starved."

* * *

** Ben **

As the others moved to depart he hung back inside unsure of whether to follow or wait. His Father's thoughts were ways loud and open and the genuine happiness to see his son alive had surprised him. The fear was still there too but Han almost seemed relieved to see him despite how awkward it all was. At least Chewie was a lot more straightforward. The Wookie was pleased to have his godson back regardless of the new scars. He was home and maybe Leia might smile again. Ben reached out to Y/N as she reached the bottom of the ramp. She winced as he intruded on her mind.

_Worried? It'll be OK. I got your back._

Your confidence and sureity gave him the strength to follow behind. He was still reticent that things could be different between his father and himself but you were right, he had allies now and ones which hopefully wouldn't try to kill him. He followed you through the force, when he heard a terrifying howl.

"Y/N!" He yelled sliding around the corner to see a very pale Finn. "What is it?"

"Rathtars. For the King of Prana. He offered us a ton of credits for the slimy beasties."

"You couldn't have caught them all yourself?" Y/N enquired.

"No, that is true. I used to have a bigger crew."

Chewie nodded in agreement.

"How... unfortunate." Finn replied. "But did this not seem like a bad idea at all?"

Han shrugged. He always shrugged when he couldn't lie or he knew his answer was most likely he had a good feeling. The rest of the ship seemed to be relatively barren and self sufficient. Through the winding maze you walked beside Finn taking in your surroundings with a keen eye and the belongings of the missing crew were still left where they had fallen. Eventually, you reached an open kitchen and seating area with a table and some chairs as well as some simple cooking appliances.

"Want some caf?" Han asked.

"Please."

He accepted the warm Caf and leaned against a counter next to Chewie. The Wookie seemed to watch him closely and make sure he was between Ben and the door. Was he following him in case he ran away again? Ben wondered for the first time how many friends and family members Chewie had seen come and go in his long life. Longevity could be cruel as well as a gift. He watched quietly as you and Finn were tucked around a table listening to Han tell the tale of capturing the Rathtars. Finn seemed to have found a new, but intimidating hero and his lie seemed to be hurting him more and more the deeper Finn followed the lie through.

"So you're with the resistance?" Finn burst out through a break in the story.

"Used to be but those days are long done."

"I'm surprised she let you go." Ben added enjoying the discomfort of his Father.

"We argued, more than usual after...after you went to Snoke."

"And you ran away like a coward." Ben added with a touch of sarcasm. "Have you not tried to contact her at all?"

"She's doing fine without me son, and I don't like your tone!" 

"I'm not your son." Ben said firmly. "That Ben died."

"Oh yeah?" Han replied his famous temper rising. "Then how is it Kylo, or whatever you called yourself, your sitting here using the name we gave you instead of at your master's feet?

"Fuck you! At least while I had it, it was at least my own name not some dead man's legacy! As soon as I can I will be rid of Ben and this cursed family again!"

He stormed away needing the space to breathe from the raging and painful thoughts of his father and the confusion of the others. Anger choked his throat as the rage he was so familiar with coursed through his veins and he wanted to cut and destroy as he did in his so called home of the Finaliser. He didn't know these systems and the people here were useful and he only wanted to murder two of them. He found an empty room far enough away that the thoughts of his father were quieter and easier to block out now that he was further away from the chaos. He certainly had inherited their stubbornness. Ben paced and swore and destroyed what he could until his chest heaved with barely contained emotion and he missed his mask more than ever. The mask had been his greatest defense.

"Ben?" Your soft voice with the name of a dead man cut him to the bone. He hated that he had been named after Obi Wan. It just added to the suffocating pressure. "Kylo?"

"Both names of dead men." He replied from where he sat against the wall. You stood at the doorway waiting to see if he wanted your approach.

"Alright then... Bob it is."

Ben chuckled and tipped his head for you to come in. Your ability to defuse his anger was remarkable.

"Ben will do for now. Wouldn't want to confuse Finn anymore than he already is."

"It's alright I left him playing holo-chess with Chewie."

"Let's hope he doesn't piss him off."

"Honestly not my problem." Your replied sitting next to him. "He's a grown ass man and I'm not a babysitter." 

"And I'm your problem?"

"Nope. But I'd rather be here with you than a crowd of a grouchy old man, a lying nervous man and Chewie. Though don't get me wrong, Chewie is awesome."

"He always was." 

You rested your head on his shoulder and quietly took his hand. You left your mind open and his focus drifted to you away from the turmoil of Han. He soothed himself on the memory of your time together in the cell and began to feel calmer.

"It's going to sound funny, but I'm starting to miss the quiet of the cell." You said softly.

"And locks."

"And locks." You agreed with a shy smile. "You just can't catch a break at the moment."

"Han has always been a hothead. And a stubborn one like that." You opened your mouth to reply but he cut you off, "Don't say it. I know I'm stubborn too but if you met my mother then you'd know true stubbornness."

"If she's with the Resistance I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

If only you knew how much she was with the Resistance. That too was a prospect he was looking forward too even less. Where he knew he was a disappointment to Han, Leia was different. They shared the same gift, the same turmoils with the force but after the temple and Luke's betrayal...he hoped their paths would never cross again. Han's disappointment was normal. To feel Leia's would... He shook the feeling away. He had known the hurt he had caused leaving and the confusion over what happened at the temple. Leia would be diappointed in him like a mother would but to feel her rejection of him again? It would be like being that young boy being sent away to a 'master' because his family didn't know what to do with him.

"Ben?" You pushed his knees down and took a seat on his lap and cupped his cheeks. Ben had seen you angry, afraid and happy but it was the first time you had shown genuine concern and worry. It was a soft, loving look and one you would probably deny. He rested his hands on your hips grounding himself with your touch. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Too many people I cut out of my life forcing their way back in."

"I can kill them if you want?" You said jokingly but Ben shook his head.

"It's... complicated." He sighed.

"You'll have to tell me sometime before you run out of excuses." You replied. "Who was Ben?"

"Ben was the name my Uncle's master was known as in hiding."

"I'm guessing he was someone special?"

"Ever heard of General Obi-Wan Kenobi? He was the Jedi master who led many during the clone wars and trained Darth Vader before he turned."

"That's certainly a lot to live up to." You nodded. "I chose my own name once I finished training. I had to earn it."

"Kylo was the name I chose for myself but now as an outcast it would bring me more grief."

"Maybe in time you can choose a new one?"

"Maybe." He agreed.

He admired your honesty and reveled in the quiet of the room as his anger much abated by now. Yet through his link to your mind he could feel a new emotion seeping through you. Lust. You were imagining riding him as you kissed his worries and pain away. He heard you muse on the seat of your underwear already being wet.

"Someone is feeling needy." he growled gripping your hips harder.

"Do you like what I'm thinking?" You teased rocking on his growing bulge. "How about this?"

You pictured him stood against the wall trousers around his ankles as you blew him with great urgency as your fingers speared in your pussy. The door was unlocked and you were both being quiet so as not to be caught but it added to pleasure. Ben groaned pulling you closer against his cock and moaned.

"I hate having company..." You added.

"But we are alone..." he replied.

Need overwhelmed sense as you quickly both shed what clothes were necessary and as promised, as soon has his trousers were around his ankles you sucked the glistening tip of his cock and he saw stars. The world that seemed to overwhelm him became just you and him once more as you thoughts became the strongest feeling around him. Your hair felt smooth and curled between his fingers as he rocked his hips gently as you looked up at him with wide eyes and joy. You bobbed up and down his length humming and eager as your fingers speared into your pussy.

"Y/N. You feel so good. Fuck, your pretty little mouth is so warm..." Your free hand scratched at his abdomen as you worked him harder until he tugged you away. "The only place I want to finish is your sweet little pussy." He purred kissing your neck and leaving his marks. "Did you get yourself ready for me?"

You nodded, eyes hooded with pleasure as you continued to stroke yourself keeping your eyes on his, daring him to stop you but you looked so fucking good. Heady pleasure filled the room and the destroyed room was like a rich boudoir as he kissed his way down your neck and cupped your breasts. 

"Hands and knees Y/N." He growled and you nodded eagerly getting into position and resting your hands against the wall as he lined himself up. "Gentle or?"

"I want to feel you Ben."

"As you wish."

* * *

** You **

Despite the few times you had spent the night together, Ben still felt like he was splitting you two with his length. He was thick and filled you well and each time always felt like the first time. Being so vulnerable had its own rewards as he slid in deeply. His nails sunk into your hips as he drew back before slamming in. Ben never left you wanting, and as he quickly began to pound into you, his fingers kept working over your nub or tugging your hair keeping you grounded and flicking just the right nerves to keep you on edge.

"Oh stars Ben! You feel so good."

"So fucking good. Never going to let this little pussy go."

His arms wrapped around your chest pulling you back so your back was against his chest giving him access to your neck and he rubbed deliciously against your sweet spot. It was hard, it was fast and it was what you both needed. Catharsis. Ben let you fall forward again but your hands could no longer hold yourself up so you collapsed helping him go impossibly deeper again as you felt a ghostly caress against you clit.

"What..?"

"The Force isn't only for violence." He chuckled against your neck. "In fact..."

The caress strengthened against your clit as a ghostly touch ran along your stomach and breasts.

"I think... you're... just... talented..." You gasped. "Can't stop! Oh god."

You cried out his name as you came hard and his touch through the force was unrelenting as he chased his own pleasure. Roughly he pulled you back against him with a gentle grip around your throat gently choking you as his other hand kept you steady and his powers caressed your bod.y

"Such a good fucking girl." he praised. "All mine." Ben growled and bit into the blade of your shoulder to muffle his own cries. "So fucking good. Just you and me against them all. Powerful and fucking...stars Y/N I'm gonna fill you so good!" he groaned.

"Please, Ben. Please!" you begged as pleasure washed over you again. With a few deeper thrusts he growled and bit your shoulder as he came jerking his cock deep inside trying to fill you with his essence. You both collapsed, sweaty and disheveled as you basked in the afterglow with gentle kissed and praise.

Boneless, you both were almost asleep when a shudder rocked the vessel. Fearing the worst, you both jumped to your feet and thankfully you had gotten your underwear on as Finn came barging in.

"You guys there's...oh my god!" He covered his eyes as you rolled on your trousers. 

"Manners Finn." Chastised Ben. "Lucky I'm too tired to fire you through a wall."

"Be nice." You teased as Finn paled. "What's up?"

"Unknown vessel. We've gotta go."

Trousers securely attached, you followed Finn down the network of corridors until you caught up to Han and Chewie.

"Where's Ben?" asked his Father.

"Coming." You replied and Finn choked. "What are you? Five?"

"We don't have time for this. Get down there." 

You climbed under the grating with Finn but the doors were opening and there wasn't time for Ben to arrive when they were shut on top of you. 

* * *

** Ben **

"You really couldn't resist double crossing everyone could you?" Ben hissed under his breath as he stared down two sets of mercenaries.

"I was going to pay them back."

"You always say that."

"I think Han Solo that your stories have finally run out." Chuckled the Merc. "And you even have a droid the First Order are looking for..."

* * *

** Finn **

"We've gotta do something!" Finn hissed at Y/N from under the grates. "I thought you're meant to be an ultra assassin or something?"

"Assassin as in stealth not fighting head on."

"They're getting awful antsy up there. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Finn searched around for anything that could give them an advantage trapped between two crews and and some irate rathtars. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw some red switches on some pipes.

"What do you reckon these do?"

"I don't know." You mused examining the switches and surrounding notices. "But what harm can it do?"

"Vent us into space? Shut off the lights? Open the cages to the irate rathtars."

"Rathtars? That could work."

You snapped off all the switches and as the emergency lighting came on he heard the distant sound of the Rathtar's roars and hi-fived you. Suddenly, the grate was lifted from above where you both were hiding and Ben, Han and Chewie looked pissed.

"It was her idea!" He yelled, hands above his head.

"You dirty rat!" You hissed shoving him. Ben's glare shut you up. "It was a plan!"

Han sighed looking more like his age. "Get out of there you two."

"The hell did you do Solo!" Roared the Merc when the first tentacles dragged a victim away.

Finn panicked as he saw the monsterous creatures rolled into the corridors. Ben pushed him forward and used the force to hold one in place as you headed the other way with Han and Chewie. 

"Meet at the falcon!" Han yelled and you were away.

"Come on Finn. We're closer." Ordered Ben.

Once again Finn was running and praying he wouldn't get killed as his life seemed to spiral further out if control. Why couldn't he catch a break and breathe? Everything seemed to trying to kill him, terrify him or remind him of his flaws. Ben cut through enemies effortlessly and he picked off what was left. As the falcon came into sight he felt relief at being back somewhere safe just this time he hoped he could stop running. 

"I'll start the engines. You keep watch." said Ben dashing ahead.

It was an easy enough order to follow. He had been raised to follow them without question until he had faced that massacre. He had chosen to ignore his orders and felt freedom like he hadn't ever before. Yet here he was reverting to the same way he was before. He really was just a cog in a broken machine. As soon as he could he would disappear. Clearly he was fated to be nothing more than a stooge. A blank slate. A trooper. He wasn't meant to be a Resistance fighter or a hero. Maybe he could find a freighter like this and disappear into anonymity again.

_Anonymous like the men Han 'fed' to the Rathtar._

Finn shuddered and tried to shake the thought away. There was time to mope later.

* * *

** You **

"Hey princess, this way."

"Not a princess." You growled following him through another pathway.

As you entered two gunners from the left you leapt into action throwing one blade which lodged in the throat of your intended target as Han took down the other. A third appeared as you retrieved your blade and fluidly you rounded on them tackling them and grappling them to the ground before slitting their throat.

"Not a princess." Han agreed. "Jeez, all over my clean floor."

"It wasn't clean Han." You commented. "Shit! Rathtar!"

You grabbed Han and pushed him to another corridor as the ball of teeth rushed past. Your lungs were beginning to burn as a tentacle wrapped around your ankle tripping you up. 

"Fuck!" You yelled and Han took a potshot but you were quickly dragged back towards row after row of teeth.

"Chewie!"

The intense blast of the bowcaster flew over your head but the grip was relentless. Desperate you held onto the grate and tried to pull yourself away but each time the tendril tugged you began to fall away. Chewie caught up and Han held your hands in place till the Wookie could blast through. Your leg ached from where it had been twisted awkwardly and yanked. Han helped you to your feet and you continued your escape until you reached the Falcon.

"Go ahead." You called to Han. "I'm gonna set an overload to the engines. Might cut down those you owe a debt to."

"You. I like."

* * *

** Han **

The jump to light speed was quick despite Ben's moaning and some off the cuff modifications from someone who clearly didn't appreciate the Falcons systems. It felt good to be back in the saddle, lucky dice hanging in the cockpit and a the sound of idiots shouting at each other in the hold. Just like the good old days.

"Alright Chewie. I'm gonna check on the kids. Yeah I know. I'll be nice."

From afar he watched as Ben was disciplining the girl and Finn. The young man was terrified but you merely smiled and fluttered your eyelashes. It was strange to see Ben attached to someone. Jedi normally didn't have attachments and the dark side...who knew? He didn't even want to think about Palpatine.

"I mean technically Ben if we hadn't opened those doors we could have been shot." you argued.

"You were almost eaten!" He replied in disbelief. "I can stop blaster shots with the force! I have a lightsaber! You were not needed!"

"Meh. If I can walk away its still a win and no-one told us there was a plan."

"Y/N..." Growled Ben but Han cleared his throat. "Dad."

"Son. There's no disciplining idiots no matter how frightened...or devious they are. They have their own sort of luck."

"Which you know from experience, of course" Replied his son. God he was glad Ben had kept his parents wit. Maybe it wasn't completely a lost cause.

"So what is this map that everyone seems to be after?" He asked the droid. "Must be important to have so many after you." the droid nodded.

"BB just said he needs to get to the resistance. You should know where they are right?" asked Finn.

"Not exactly. But I've got a friend who might."

"Hopefully not a desert planet?"

"No, Tadokana is a lush forest and Maz has the best canteen for miles around."

"Maz is still alive?" said Ben in disbelief. "I hope she still has that stew on her menu."

"I dunno, you can ask yourself." He replied. 

"I'm gonna get some shut eye." Said Y/N. "Today has worn me out." Finn choked again. "SERIOUSLY!"

Ben seemed to distract himself setting up a holo-chess match and Han took a seat opposite him. He raised an eyebrow indicating a game and Ben nodded setting the pieces. Han wasn't nearly as cutthroat as Chewie in this game but he had learned some moves over the years.

"Don't worry I won't cheat." said Ben softly.

Han laughed heartily. He hadn't even thought of that until then. "As if that would give you an advantage anyway."

"It used to." Ben smiled weakly. "Your move."

"How did you come to meet Y/N?"

"I was thrown in a cell with her. She helped me escape Jakku."

"She seems nice."

"She is if you're on her good side."

"I saw what happens if you're not." he chuckled. "She's fierce."

"That she is." Ben replied. "Check."

Han pondered his next move and escaped Ben's trap placing his own. "I'm not that easy to trap."  
"Says the man who was just cornered by two mercenaries."

"I had it under control."

"Check."

"Again? Slippery little shit. What about Finn?"

"He's a First Order deserter who is pretending to be seeking the Resistance or something. And that's check."

"Check? Again? You are cheating!" he hissed in disbelief. "Surely he's a danger."

"Y/N seems to think he deserves a chance a redemption."

"And what do you think?"

"Checkmate." Ben smiled and shut down the table and looked wistfully to where Y/N was sleeping. He hadn't seen such a tender gaze in his son's eyes for years however fleeting it was. "I think we all deserve a chance. Don't you? Goodnight."

Han watched as Ben left and came to your side and climbed in behind you as you stirred and was welcomed in your arms. In that quiet, tender moment Han knew even if his son was lost to him, at least he wasn't completely alone.


	5. Tadokana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot moves on. Thank you for your kind comments and I hope you enjoy this next outing. 
> 
> Also, I will be drawing on the Kylo Ren comic series for some of the background eventually.

** You **

"Show us the map BB-8."

After a quick bypass to the converter, the Falcon was now less likely to explode and the crew had gathered around the living area after their latest ordeal and Han had finally asked the question they all had in mind.

"Well if we're going to be hunted for this map, we may as well know what's on it." Clarified Han. "You should have asked by now."

BB-8 looked to you for confirmation. You had to admit that you had been curious about it's contents and why the First Order would be so keen to get it.

"Go ahead BB." You confirmed.

The room filled with blue as the map of an unknown quadrant lit up the room as it zoomed in and revealed a spidery trail of a vessel.

"It's a charted course."

"But it's incomplete." Highlighted Han.

"Who's journey was it?" Queried Ben and BB replied.

Ben and Han seemed to stiffen at the name the little droid given. You had only heard Ben mention one person called Luke and he had been the betrayer.

"This is a map to Luke Skywalker?" Ben asked for confirmation, approaching threateningly.

"Calm down Ben."

"I am fucking calm." He snarled. "Where is he?"

"So you can finish the job as Snoke's lapdog?" Han accused.

"I told you, Luke tried to kill me. I defended myself."

The two looked like they were going to resort to fists as their arguement intensified. Stubborn bastards the pair of them.

"Who is Like Skywalker?" Everyone in the room stopped and looked at you as if you'd grown another head. "I went to murder school, not history school."

"Luke was the one to defeat the Emperor alongside his Father, Darth Vader. He helped Leia bring balance to the force as she re-established the Republic.," Explained Han. "He set up a new temple to teach a new generation but one of his pupils..."

"Me." Added Ben.

"Ben turned against him and killed all the pupils and Luke was distraught. He left and no-one knew where."

"Until now." You added. "No wonder they view him as a threat."

"For me it's a little more personal than that." Stated Ben. "Give the map to me. I can finish what Luke started." You tried to encourage Ben to elaborate but he was pacing back and forth his anger tangible as Han looked torn. 

"He started?" Said Han incredulously. "Luke would never have..."

"Luke would never have what?" Snarled Ben. "Never have treated me like a stranger? I always had to call him 'master' not uncle. YOU THINK HE WOULD NEVER HAD TRIED TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP? HE WAS JUST AS AFRAID OF ME AS YOU WERE."

"We tried to help you!"

"YOU SENT ME AWAY!"

Ben stood taller than Han now, both staring the other down and too stubborn to listen. Ben's chest heaved with the rage and turmoil within him. Han seemed speechless for the first time for between his best friend and Son both at odds with each other and he was unable to help either.

"Yes, you did fail me." Ben stated.

"Out of my head boy."

"I wanted you both out of my life."

"Then leave! No-one is keeping you here Ben...Kylo whatever! What I don't remember is sending away a murderer! I told her you were lost to us..."

"Well maybe she was right."

Silence filled the space where words which shouldn't have been said resided. There was so much pain between the two stubborn men, such a deep pain that who knew how to begin to heal the rift? But was allowing the first order the map the right choice either? Judging by the fervency with which Snoke hunted him, without a threat like Skywalker keeping the Order contained they would be able to expand unchallenged except for the small Resistance. You sighed deeply. This was why you hated politics.

"It doesn't matter anyway Ben," you began trying to break the deadlock but shifted his ire onto you. "The map is incomplete. We couldn't find him anyway with how it is now. What we need is more data."

"So we get it to the Resistance then?" Finn said hopefully.

"Not sure it's that simple Finn." You replied "We're unprepared in a vessel that needs some heavy repairs. Who is more likely to have the information we need? But more importantly not kill us for carrying it."

"The First Order had a lot of the Empire's data that could be recovered from the remnants. I had been searching for Skywalker before...before the girl. Snoke is eager to see him dead."

"But you can't!" Blurted out Finn. "Snoke got rid of you right? Whats to stop him doing it again after he takes what he wants? Plus that girl just wiped out a village as if it was nothing. She can't be trusted either. I say we give it to this Resistance, they know this dude and maybe..."

Heavy metal slammed into the wall.

"You can't throw shit around because you don't like it Ben." You chastised. "Look, we know there is a bounty out on BB-8 and no doubt we'll have both parties breathing down our necks soon enough with the amount of spies out there."

"So what does the hunter suggest?" Asked Han trying to be witty.

"This friend we're visiting, does she have weapons?"

"Probably,"

"Then we stock up and wait for them to come to us. Take the best bid and stay alive."

"Best bid? This could change the face of the galaxy!" Finn cried. "You can't leave it to chance."

"As if the Order would bargain." Huffed Ben.

"THEN NO ONE GETS IT AND WE KILL THEM ALL." you yelled. "At least I am trying to find a third way out of this shitshow of a family melodrama! I dont fucking care about the galaxy I care about me and staying alive 'cause I can do fuck all dead."

"Y/N..."

"Nope! It's my turn to be pissed now. We get to Tadokana, get weapons for the ungifted amongst us and have a drink until something happens or it all blows over. Understood?"

"Y/N." Ben tried to calm you as you had down for him but he soon found himself with a blade at his throat.

"Not. Now. Ben." You warned before stalking away.

* * *

** Ben **

He had never seen you so enraged to have raised your voice. Even when facing the countless enemies on Jakku you had been calm.

"Give her time kid." Warned Han holding him back.

"Finn you go check on her." Ordered Ben.

"Why me?"

"You're...what's the word...toothless? No that's not it. Non-threatening!"

"Well thanks for that." Finn huffed. "And if she stabs me?"

"Well maybe she thinks quite highly of you then."

* * *

** Finn **

"Y/N...?" Finn tentatively called into the cargo area. The fact a blade didn't whizz over his head was a good sign.

"I'm guessing Ben forced you to come."

"How did you know?"

"The general fear in your voice and known avoidance of violence." You replied with a soft chuckle.

"They described it as puppy eyes."

"That's not wrong. Come in, you're making the door untidy."

Finn found you tucked behind a large crate tinkering with a gadget. He slid down the crate opposite to sit at the same level. Finn hadn't wanted to be a leader but he did care for the people he worked with even if they hadn't felt the same way. People he understood. Being no-one meant that at least his listening skills were better than most.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He ventured.

"I'm just...tired. Tired of always being the last to know."

Finn swallowed deeply. Anxiety clawed at his next words aware he too was guilty of the same thing.

"How long have you and Ben been...together?"

You laughed deeply. "It's not like that. I don't think. It's complicated. I doubt either of us really know what we're doing, what with me being an emotionally stunted assassin and him an emotionally stunted...superpowered warrior."

"Then why stay?"

"Other than the fact we had no choice? TIE fighters on Jakku didn't really give us time to go our separate ways but I suppose I had this feeling...that I'm where I'm meant to be. It's a strange feeling. I've drifted for many years living day to day and having nothing being fixed in my life. But here I feel so stable. Like this is...home and you guys are somehow my centre."

"I had a feeling too. Before I ended up on my ass with Ben threatening to kill me."

"Go on...don't hold out on me now." You smiled tapping his foot. "What feeling?"

"My unit was on Jakku too. Our first major deployment with Snoke's apprentice. I remember it being so loud. The engines rattled through the atmosphere and in the helmet...in the helmet it felt like I couldn't breathe. Like the air was being sucked out of my body and my heart was trying to smash it's way out. When we landed, the village was already on fire and so many dead everywhere. I'd hardly got my blaster ready when..." His fingers ghosted where his dying friend had left his final mark. "I lost a friend. When we were ordered to kill the villagers, I just couldn't. It was wrong. Even though it could have led to re-education or worse. I had a feeling that I didn't need to be like this. That the Order was wrong despite everything they had shoved down our throats since we were young. There was no glory in the Order. Just murderers using brainwashed kids as pawns. So I ran. Followed my feeling and it lead me to Poe...he was with the..."

Finn froze realising his mistake. In sharing his truth, he had inadvertently put himself in the firing line.

"Don't worry, I knew you were lying from the start." You reassured. "Ben knows too with his mind reading powers."

"Then how come I'm not dead?" 

"Because I figured you probably needed a second chance just as much as we did and I was 99% sure I could beat you in a fight." You teased.

"Probably, but you'll never find a better listener or strategist than me and if that fails; janitor."

"Janitor?"

"Punishment duty." He chuckled. 

"Now that is a story I want to hear over a drink."

The beeper went off for dropping out of lightspeed to Tadokana.

"Maybe sooner rather than later." He replied.

Finn stood to leave as you gathered the pieces of your little project.

"For what it's worth Finn, it takes a lot of courage to turn against everything you know and walk your own path. Ben and I may be strong enough to fight and protect ourselves but we have lost a lot too on this journey. I think you're a lot stronger than you think you are. Hell, maybe even stronger than me. You just haven't quite figured it out yet."

"I...thanks? I guess."

"Give it time, Finn. You're changing at a breakneck pace. Things need time to settle."

He watched you leave wondering whether your were blind, kind or a little bit crazy. But if someone like you could see greatness in him, maybe he should start to walk a little taller and try to believe it was true.

* * *

** Ben **

He had respected your anger and kept out of your mind knowing you would feel the pain of his intrusion. Your opinion shouldn't bother him this much yet here he was fretting over a spat. He had been so used to you going along with everything he did he didn't think you'd be against him. He should have expected it, everyone is against him. No one saw or believed that he was the one who had betrayed. 

Paranoia and his own cowardly fears took residence in his mind clouding his already tumultuous emotions. He had become too dependent on you and it was making him weak. What even were you to each other? Finn emerged with a smile and you followed. He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the beep of the jump finishing go off. The bed dipped beside him as you perched next to him.. Your anger had eased but you still kept him at arms reach.

"Sending Finn was a good idea." 

"I thought so." He replied coldly. This whole thing had been a reminder that he was alone. even if you came back.

"Once we find a buyer we'll no doubt be kept alive until the data's verified. Once it has, we'll steal the co-ordinates and you can do what you need to do." Ben was surprised. He thought you would have been all for saving his Uncle's life. But words were hollow and your actions benefited you just as much as it had benefited him. All of this could have been just to save your skin.

"I'm not against you Ben. I just prefer a plan to following my rage."

It was time. He was better off alone than remain this attached. He couldn't afford weakness and he needed clarity you couldn't give.

"It's fine. Once we get to Tadokana we can part ways and I can do what needs to be done. I can't hold you back and I have work to do." he explained "I don't need you anymore."

"Oh." Your disappointment was surprising alongside your sadness. He had expected you to be eager to be alone again and able to disappear into the shadows. "That's...that's a shame. We had a good time together."

"A momentary weakness and lapse of judgement."

"And we know how you hate to be weak." You smiled but he sensed your pain briefly but your once open mind shut firmly. "Then take care Ben Solo."

* * *

** Han **

Y/N was the second to emerge off the Falcon after Finn who was wandering around staring at the scenery. What had happened to these kids to be amazed by such simple things as trees.

"Hey Kid! Don't wander off too far" he shouted at Finn who waved in acknowledgement. 

"Hey Old man."

Han jumped startled by your silent approach. He had thought you were making tracks for the cantina not sneaking up beside him.

"Y/N! Gonna give me a heart attack. Here." 

He handed you the small hand cannon which you checked over with an appraising eye. "This is a good gun."

"Seemed more your style, what with your preference for discretion. At least you can probably aim."

"Awww you spoil me. But I thought you were on good terms with Maz?"

"I am, but you never know and if you go gallivanting off with Ben then..."

"Nah, I've just been fired from my protection job." You replied and for a split second he thought he saw your eyes water. "So I'm currently jobless. I'm sure the Cantina will have some need for my services. Drunks and businessmen always have someone they need killing."

"Well, Chewie and I were thinking of getting some more crew and we could use a little protection..."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"I won't be nice to you...and...and the pay is terrible!"

"I'm sure I can find a way to up the profit." You winked. Han definitely liked you.

"Sorry to interrupt this heartwarming talk, but you need to get going." Began Ben. "I'm going to help Chewie with repairs so we can get going sooner rather than later."

"Sure. Whatever." Han replied his son having already dismissed him.

The walk to the Cantina was brief but beautiful, as the light filtered through the emerald leaves and the bright colours of the flags creating a kaleidoscope of colours. Various patrons waddled and staggered around the exterior as seedier business took place in the shadows of hidden corners. Everyone knew to respect Maz's rules but there was always someone willing to flaunt them and conduct business on the property but there were lines they all knew not to cross.

"Finn try your best not to stare."

"Why me?"

"She's used to this. You're not."

"Just try not to maintain eye contact unless your being nosy or challenging someone. If anyone is going to get noticed it's Han." you added.

"Me?"

"Best smuggler in the galaxy that EVERYONE knows. Which isn't very sneaky."

"I'm sneaky." He rebuked stepping into the cantina.

It was just as busy as when he last visited with rich smelling foods masking the sweat and stench of 30 different races and varying levels of hygiene. Growing up on Corelia you got used to bad smells and Chewie wasn't always the best smelling after getting wet but there was something comforting about how Maz made it nice for everyone. Tender meat was roasting over the fire and brightly coloured alcohols were just asking to be sampled. He didn't know what you meant. Han Solo didn't stand out any...

"HAN SOLO!"

Shit. "Quiet you. Hi Maz." He waved as the small woman approached. "How are you?"

"I'm well but I assume you need something... desperately. Let's just get to it."

"I could be here for a social visit, you don't know for sure it's business."

"Then where's my boyfriend? I like that Wookie."

"He's fixing up the Falcon with Ben. I know, I know, it's a long story."

"Then you better get started."

* * *

** Finn **

While listening to the tale of your imprisonment, Finn indulged in the sweet fruits on the table savouring the luxury of something that wasn't from the Finaliser canteen. But all it brought back was memories of the battle and the First Order's power. It was the screams as the villagers died on their knees that would creep in quietly when he least expected it. It was insidious and as you explained about BB-8, he could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart rate increasing. He hated this fear. Despised it with every atom of his being. The Order made him believe that his death was important to his superiors and their goals but he now knew it was a way to cover how disposable they were.

"Finn? You ok?"

He released the tension in his body and loosened his grip on his trousers. He hadn't realised how tense he had been.

"Yeah, fine." he lied.

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia." Han asked using full blow puppy eyes.

"No. I won't. You're right back in the thick of it! so no, I won't. You've been running from this fight for too long Han. Go home."

"Leia doesn't want to see me and even if I bring back Ben...there's no undoing what he has done or even what he believes."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. A supposed hero of the galaxy running from a single person? Surely the safety of his friend Skywalker was more important than some petty quarrel.

"I'm sorry but we came here for your help to fight not deal with marriage issues." Finn explained.

"There is only one fight; the fight against the dark side." commented Maz. "Through the ages I have seen evil take many forms; the Sith, The Empire and now the order. Their shadow is spreading and we must fight them. Even Han and Y/N who are the unlikeliest of Heroes. Even you Finn."

The fear and memories swelled in his chest with how nonchalantly they spoke of fighting back without fully understanding how bad the Order was and how weak he was. He could barely hold back the shakes after one battle. How could he take on the whole Order, let alone those he had once considered family?

"The First Order cannot be defeated." He blurted out. "Look around there is no chance we haven't been recognised already. They're probably on their way now. The Order has more power, more people and unwavering belief. It's suicide to go against them."

Finn recoiled as Maz clambered over the table to stare into his eyes. There was something excitable and manic in her eyes and he felt like he was being inspected with greater scrutiny than even Phasma used to show.

"When you live long enough you start to see the same eyes. Yours are the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Finn grit his teeth, everyone seemed to think for him, talk for him...hell, even order him around when they were equals. Of course he wanted to run! He wanted to be safe.

"You don't know the First Order like I do." He replied firmly trying to keep his anger contained. "They'll slaughter us given the chance. We all need to run."

Maz chuckled. "See those two over there, they are running cargo transport to the Outer Rim and from there you could disappear."

Finn considered the offer before standing and offering Han his gun.

"Keep it kid." 

Unable to look you in the eye, he headed over to where the two men sat and began to bargain. Your belief had encouraged him but this was where his journey ended.

"Finn?"

"Y/N, I can't. I just can't do this anymore."

"I know, I understand. As much as I think we need you, you have your own journey to make."

"Need me? How? I told you I'm a nobody."

"Like Han and I are the epitome of good? But it's just what I think. If you decided to turn against the Order, how many other troopers are there who feel the same? You made a choice out of fear but you also are hope. I think you could be their hope."

Finn gripped the blaster tighter. He didn't feel like hope. "I'm not hope. I'm a coward."

You let go of his shoulders and stepped back. "Then I won't stop you Finn, god knows if anyone deserves a chance at a normal life it's you. Just...just take this for me?"

You handed over the small gadget you had been working on which was now complete.

"What is it?"

"A signal transponder. A rare gift. If you ever need help from me, your murderous pal, activate it and I'll come blades sharpened and guns loaded."

"Y/N."

"Live well Finn." You smiled. "Oof."

You squeaked as he wrapped you in a bear hug squeezing you tightly as if you would turn into dust. "Thank you."

* * *

** You **

It seemed that today really was your day to be abandoned. It had been so easy to get used to the company of others after a lifetime of solitude that with their sudden absence you hadn't realised how quiet and isolated your life was. Maybe you would have to get a droid of your own to fill the void. Masking your emotions, you headed back to the table with Maz and Han when a corridor caught your attention. It was innocuous. Just a stone corridor that was ignored by all but something drew you to it. You scanned to see if anyone was watching you before heading down the passageway.

It was surprisingly cool despite the heat of the Cantina floor and surrounding heating. Your footsteps echoed as you walked slowly listening for threats as you wouldn't put it past Maz to install a few traps. There were doors lining the corridor but they seemed lifeless to you. Not many people seemed to come down here, or if they did they didn't leave any trace of themselves. Most places even on the poorest planets felt like the building was alive but here it was so disconnected.

Yet still you continued further within, following that same feeling that had kept you with Ben. It was tugging you towards the furthest door where you swore you could hear whispering. It was the furthest door and was long forgotten and unopened but with a quick bypass it slid open revealing...nothing. You hadn't expected the riches of Coruscant but these were trinkets that no thief would bother stealing. So why all the security? As you scanned the contents of the room your eyes were drawn to a wooden box, quite unremarkable but it seemed to be the central focus of the room. The wood too was cold with a heavy metal clasp that grated as you opened it and was the only sound in the quiet tunnel.

The lid revealed what would make any First Order loyalist quake and Ben excited. It was a lightsaber. Rather innocent looking on it's own but you had seen the devastation Ben's could cause and this was no different. A little cleaner perhaps. You reached for the weapon as the voices seemed to swell and your courage faltered before you finally grasped the hilt.

**_Sensation overwhelmed your senses as the world and Cantina seemed to fade away to nothing and you were no longer stood on Tadokana but a familiar dark alley millions of miles away. Forgotten children like you often hid in the slums and dark alleys emerging only to steal or scavenge what you needed._ **

****

**_This evening had been burned in your mind indefinitely. The day 'they' found you. The faceless child eaters that stole young ones off the street never to be seen again. You had avoided them until now but that unlucky night one had followed you after you witnessed a gruesome murder. You had never seen his face but he had seen yours and you were dragged away screaming for help even though there was no one around to see your claw marks in the dirt covered street._ **

****

**_The smell of burning surrounded you as the world spun and you were at the site of another fire. A man with a robotic hand clutched desperately at his droid. A large building was crumbled and burning and the bodies of many lay broken and you could feel the crushing despair as rain began to splatter against your cheek. You thought you heard Ben's voice and as you searched you came face to face with a familiar figure in black pulling you towards them through the force but their gaze lingered further back looking at your shadow. At someone else. You were faceless after all. As your enemy brought her blade down upon you, you leaped back to avoid it but you weren't the goal. He was. You screamed as Ben fell to his knees Saber stuck in his chest. It was wrong. You shouldn't feel like this. You were faceless. You were alone. Ben..._ **

****

**_Ben's body vanished as the rain was replaced by sleek floors and red canopies of some far off chamber. The faceless man of your nightmares sat on a throne wanting to steal you away again with a beckoning hand and a promise of food. You tried to flee but the room was endless as the darkness swarmed and clung at your ankles keeping you in place as it slithered over you like a sick caress and sinking in like fresh rain on soil. No matter how you fought or protested, the darkness clung to you until it slithered up your face and poured down your throat drowning and overwhelming what remained of yourself._ **

****

**_I CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY._ **

****

**_You collapsed to the floor, spat out from the murky darkness that had consumed your body and looked up horrified at the wraith you had been turned into. It was you but a stranger. A monster. It tried to speak to you, to beckon you to its side but you moved away. Disappointed, it drew a lightsaber of its own and one word remained in your mind as it closed in._ **

****

**_WEAK._ **

Reality came back to you in a jolt as you collapsed into the hard stone floor. The inactive saber sat at your feet rather than your throat as your heart raced wildly. Fearful sweats covered your body as you tried to control your breathing. The soft pitter patter of feet drew your attention as Maz hurried over and you fought your natural instinct to lash out and end the threat.

"Did you...did it...?"

"What...what was that?" You said voice shaking. "That wasn't me."

"No. It wasn't. That saber it belonged to Luke Skywalker and his father before him and now...it has chosen you."

"I'm not a Jedi. I'm not important. If anything I'm the worst person to choose."

"The force is mysterious child. Your eyes I have seen many times. You doubt the truth that there is more to you than how you have been shaped. If the force is living in you perhaps we may have a greater chance against Snoke."

"I'm not...I can't...I'm..."

"Alone? Han told me. Ben has pulled away and Finn has left and you are alone again."

"Which is as it should be. I'm sorry..." You replied thinking of Ben and the aching loneliness. "I can't. It can't be me. Take it back."

You didn't look back even as Maz called for you. The panic had won and you had shoved the saber back into her hands. You needed to get away and find fresh air before you suffocated. You charged out of the Cantina not paying any attention to Han or Chewie who had just arrived and headed out of the door into the woods. Space...you needed space and air and...

Green surrounded you as finally you stopped in the woodland that surrounded Maz's place and the world slowly came into focus. The beading sweat on your back turned cold in the breeze as your body calmed down from the adrenaline racing through your veins. Control. You needed control. Training kicked in. The cold words of the faceless man guiding you as it had for many years. Silent tears streaked your face in silvery trails as you tried to centre yourself.

_You could do it._

In and out...

_You could..._

In and out...

_You couldn't..._

* * *

** Rey **

She felt it. The tugging in the Force of something new. Something different to the flickering shadow of Ren...no...Ben. Dressed in armour on the deck of his...now her command vessel she feared and wanted for nothing for the first time in her life. Yet everything around her was the prizes and belongings of her rival celebrating his triumphs. She had nothing. Even her name was a hand me down. She was nothing. All she had was the saber in her hand and her keepsake from Jakku. A little doll she had made and kept for years now secure behind an impenetrable safe in her chambers. Her last innocence she could not get rid of. Not yet.

"Lady Ren." A quivering lieutenant looked up at her from the console. "General Hux is ready to conduct the test firing of the weapon. Once it has finished you may begin your descent."

The green of Tadokana beckoned from below. There was so much green. Even the maps she had studied the green looked dull but in reality...the planet was so alive compared to home. It was a jewel in the velvet sky and one she would burn to please Snoke. 

Soon the map would belong to the Order and she would have her first triumph. 

Then the galaxy would finally see her power. The name of Ren would finally perish. Long live Lady Rey.


	6. Crossfire

Finn

Moving frieght was already dull but there was something secure about the mind numbing work compared to the last frantic 24 hours. The Captains seemed friendly enough and had promised to get him to the outer rim alive and unlike Han, their cargo wasn't trying to eat him. Yet there was an ache he couldn't ease in his chest that he was meant for more than this and that you had given him hope to find it.

Still, you hadn't chastised him or begged him to stay but he felt like he was the bad guy turning his back on your task and cause. Even when you hoped he would stay, you had treated him like an actual human being who had their own choice. Yet, fighting the First Order was foolish; suicidal even but bravely you were determined to follow the mission through to it's end. Perhaps if he found a job good enough, he could whisk you away to pastures new and build a life together, but for now running was his only option.

"What's that?" Another port worker called pointing to the sky.

Fire.

Fire that split the sky and burned bright enough to be seen systems away. The blaze seemed small but Finn knew the true origin of that power and now he was finally seeing the horrifying beauty of Hux's grand scheme come to fruition. Starkiller. A weapon that killed stars and systems had been conceived to eradicate any and all enemies before the First Order. Finn remembered one of the General's infamous speeches. How vehmently he had spoken of purging the evil of the Republic and how easily those lies had been to believe. Yet as the distant fire reached their targets each flash of light weighed heavy on his shoulders. Whole planets incinerated with the press of a button. So many lives lost and it felt like he could feel each and every one of them being snuffed out.

But there was something else on the horizon. Black shapes darting quickly towards the Cantina. The shape grew more familiar and terrifying the closer they got to their target. Their familiar scream announcing the order had found them. TIE fighters. Without thinking he dropped the cargo and ran. He had.to find Y/N and warn her, wRn Ben what was coming. Each step closer to the doors seemed a mile as the first blasts tore through the walls.

"Y/N!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as his hand dug out the rubble as the first survivors spilled out. A familiar furry hand pushed from the inside and out came Han, Maz and Chewie. "Where's Y/N?"

"We're fine thanks for asking."

"Well you're not squashed." Finn replied snippily.

"She headed into the forest not long ago." Said Maz handing him a silver tube. "Take this you'll need it."

* * *

Ben

Branches whipped against his cheeks as he ran through the brush to reach the Cantina as fast as he could. He had been contemplating his next move when Starkiller had obliterated a system and the loss of life had rocked him to the core as the deaths rippled through the Force. It made him feel sick and shortly after he had emptied his stomach over the grass. It was horrific the machine. A Mindless destructive threat with the efficiency of a blunt object but would it truly be a good enough deterrent.

He had just been about to return to work when he heard the sound of TIE fighters and the slower hum of troop deployers. He looked to see where they were headed. If he was lucky they would be heading towards the settlement rather than the Cantina. But he knew better to believe in luck. Saber in hand he took off down the path towards the Cantina and hopefully you.

He tried to reach for you in the Force but you had either had your guard up or were too far away and he couldn't find you especially in the chaos of the first volley. Dodging blaster fire and rubble was difficult enough in the chaos of fleeing patrons and ships.

"Stop!" A trooper yelled but he ignored the shout deflecting the blaster shot easily.

In the distance he could see the stone towers begin to collapse and the screams of those falling victim to the troops. Who was leading the assault? Why could he not see them yet? Enemies began to get on his nerves as they got in his way but were easily cut down as the crumbling cantina came into view. Han and Chewie were behind cover with Maz picking their shots as Finn faced off against a shock trooper with a baton and was that...?

The familiar blue of his Grandfather's saber caused him to pause. Questions raced through his mind before a blaster shot whizzed past his head reminding him he was in battle. Stormtroopers were beginning to surround Han and Chewie so he focused his attention of clearing a path. Hux's soldiers stood no chance against him as he cut a swathe through them barely breaking a sweat. He even managed to rescue Finn.

"Why aren't we running?" He snapped.

"Y/N is missing." stated Finn. "I'm trying to get to her but..."

Ben scanned the horizon expecting you to appear with that wicked grin and a bloody knife. He imagined you would say something witty like "I've been here all along." or "Behind you." but there was nothing.

Where the hell were you?

* * *

You

The sound of the TIE fighters had broken your awed gaze as a system was obliterated. BB-8 whistled at your feet and beeped worriedly when the sound of fighting broke out. There could be only one reason they were there and that reason was right at your feet.

"BB you need to get back to the Falcon. I don't know if there's many of them out there but at least I can draw them away for a little bit."

The droid recoiled.

"Don't look at me like that. The map is priceless. Now go on, as fast as you can!"

You didn't wait to see if BB complied, instead you headed towards the Cantina until you could see some troopers scouring the area. Using the blaster Han had given you, you fired a few shots to distract them rather than injure them and drew a few into the woods.

"She's got the droid!"

You turned and find BB-8 at your feet.

"For gods sake BB! Get back to the Falcon!" you listened again. "I swear I will find Poe, but you have to go." Reluctantly the droid left.

You fired at the closest trooper and killed him with a well placed head shot. The others that followed became more cautious but with the din of the TIE fighters and explosions it was difficult to tell how many exactly were following you. Still distance was always a benefit and your gut had not let you down so far so you let your instincts lead you away from the Falcon and deeper into the woods. Every now and then you would pause and fire pot shots at them to keep them interested but there was another who caught your attention. 

Clothed in black and with a mask much like the one Ben used to wear, Rey was dressed for war. She was lighter on her feet than the troopers but was slowly catching up to your position. You gave her a sweet wave before continuing onwards. If her attention was on you then at least BB had a greater chance to escape. Dropping down into a trench you were able to avoid her momentarily, but you didn't doubt for a second that she wasn't far behind. Where was Ben when you needed him? Oh right, hiding on the Falcon. Perhaps you should have brought the lightsaber from Max after all.

"I can feel your fear." called the Force user. "I didn't think that you could feel something like that...with what I know of your profession."

"Fear is what keeps us alive. Those who don't feel it either have no will to live or have no enemies. More often than not it is a lack of concern for themselves." you replied as Rey joined you in the small, dry riverbed. "Rey."

"Y/N."

You weighed up your options but there was little place for you to go.

"Ben's not here." you began still keeping a good distance between you. "He's back at the Cantina if you're looking for him."

"Actually I'm looking for you." she replied through the modulated mask. "I felt a shift in the Force and it led me to you."

"Nothing happened." you spat. 

"Liar. Something about you has changed."

You took a potshot and used the cover to dash out of the ravine even though Rey deflected them easily. Quickly you scrambled out and onto flat ground but were held back by her power freezing you in place. Fucking magic bastards.

"Let me go." you growled as she came back into your view. "Coward."

"Such terrible names." she chuckled. "The bot. Where is it?"

"Far away from here." you replied.

"Liar."

"Prove it." You remained defiant.

Rey raised her hand and you realised that she was trying to do the same as Ben when he wanted to dig into someone's mind. You prepared what defenses you had but she didn't care about pain as she searched for a hint of what she wanted.

"So you've seen the map. Interesting. It seems you have more use to me alive." she stated.

"May as well kill me as there is no way in hell that I'm telling you."

"I don't need you to say a word. For now." She grinned igniting her blade. "But I would like your screams."

Slowly she pressed the edge of the blade against your side above your hip, searing the flesh but you couldn't move away as your pained scream filled the forest. When the blade was whipped away the burning remained and the wound seeped little blood.

"Don't worry a little bacta and you'll be good as new but it's a little guarantee to be sure you can't run away as easily."

She repeated the process again on your opposing thigh as the pain became to overbearing as she pressed into already open wound. Darkness finally overwhelmed the pain as your mind gave up the fight and you lost consciousness. Rey's laugh was the last thing you heard as you faded away and cursed the day you got involved with these force wielding bastards.

* * *

Poe

Since the news had come through that BB-8 had been spotted on Tadokana he had felt the rush of excitement he lived for when in the seat of an X-Wing. The General had scrambled the fighters to make the first assault before the larger cruisers arrived. It was only a shame that the Order probably had the same information. For a moment he thought back to the trooper, it was a shame that Finn hadn't survived Jakku but if it hadn't have been for the brave trooper he would have still been at the mercy of Rey and at least it meant he may not have to kill him in the future. The least Poe could do was make Finn's sacrifice count for something. 

"Alright everyone, let's get in and out before we get too much attention drawn to ourselves. We'll approach from the lake and ensure the ground team have space." He ordered.

"Roger."

"Understood."

"Let's go hunting!"

As they dropped out of hyperspace the descent was quick and they were nearing the co-ordinates. The TIE fighters were hovering like flies and by the looks of it those on the ground were getting overwhelmed.

"Alright guys, time to take out the trash."

* * *

Ben

The last blast had thrown him headfirst into rubble and disorientated him as Finn helped him up. Those few precious seconds were enough for the enemy to circle them. Even if his eyes weren't blurry he would have struggled at the sheer numbers that surrounded them, Han and Chewie. It was chaos and he was frustrated he still couldn't find you. 

"On your knees." They yelled but he ignored them seeking another way and fumbling with his saber.

"We're screwed!" Yelled Finn.

"Shut up kid." Hushed Han. "You hear that?"

Water whipped in the distance as 5 speeding blurs were crossing the lake at top speed. Had help come? The X-Wings readied their guns opening their trademark wings as the first shots flew over their heads and scattered the soldiers enough they could seize that opportunity. The lead X-Wing broke away chasing down TIEs with eastle and pirouetting around them easily.

"That's one hell of a pilot!" Yelled Finn cheering before ducking a shot aimed at him. 

Ben dispatched many with ease but the deep thrum of an engine caught his attention. It was the command ship. Had they found the droid already?

Out of the woods came the cloaked figure of Rey flanked by two troopers half carrying/half dragging an injured prisoner towards the vessel.

"Ben!" Yelled Fin as he whirled to see what was the issue. "It's Y/N!"

Ben whirled examining the limp body being carried away. Rey must have sensed his intentions and turned to face him.

Thanks for isolating her. It made it so much easier to defeat her alone.

The thought from his enemy came easily to him. His mind wide open in his attempt to find you.

I'll take good care of her. Don't worry. Though she may be in pieces when I'm done.

Ben roared charging for the command vessel as the ramp closed behind her. As the engines whirred to life he tried to cover the distance between them but the chaos of the battle hindered his progress. As the ship began to draw away he reached with all his strength and pulled hoping to force the ship to land. The metal bird wavered in the air as it was held in place but the toll on his strength and will was crushing. But there was no way he was going to abandon you into the hands of Snoke. He wouldn't let you suffer the same fate as him. He smiled feeling the engines begin to falter as smoke began to rise.

"Ben! Let it go!" Han yelled shaking him by the shoulder.

"I've got her. It's fine." He snarled in reply. Sweat beaded on his brow from the mental exertion. "O can save her."

"Not like this!" Han again exploded before continuing softer. "Look properly Son. The Ship is shaking apart if you don't let go you could cause it to explode and kill her."

"I can't...I can't let her go...I can't let him..."

"I know." Han replied. "But we will get her back. I promise you."

Ben relented his anger pouring out of him in a pained yell as he slashed at the debris closest to him venting his rage. The ship regained it's balance and slunk away as the larger vessels of the Resistance arrived.

"I am not ready for this..."mumbled Han.

Ben had sensed Leia before she arrived but he was too deep in his rage. Once more he had been beaten by that girl and it was his own stubbornness that had meant he couldn't protect you. He needed to get back to the Order and rescue you...he needed...

"Ben." Han said softly beside him. "It's Leia."

"I know. She can sense me." He replied gruffly. "She's going to be mad." He stated.

"Don't be so sure. It's me she hates right now."

"How long has the fight been this time?"

"A couple of years."

"So she's definitely going to be mad." He chuckled.

"Probably. We could still make it to the Falcon?"

Ben couldn't help but smile. "Not this time. Let's see what she has to say."

Ben was rendered momentarily silent at the first glimpse of his mother in many years. She seemed much older but still held the same regal countenance as she stepped out from her cruiser with a familiar gold tin Man behind him.

"Chewie!" Of course he was greeted first. The Wookie was the only one who seemed to avoid her shit list.

Yet as her gaze moved to Han who stood straighter he dreaded the last moments before her gaze met his own. He could sense her anxiety through the force as no doubt she could sense his but again she seemed relieved to see him. Not the hate he expected.

"Ben..."

"Mum..."

"Leia"

"Han" she said more crossly. "I didn't think you would be both together like this. Ben certainly. I thought it was just rumours you had..."

"It wasn't by choice and I'm not here to grovel." He replied stubbornly.

"Of course not. So why are you here then?"

"Cause your people are in-between me and the falcon."

"The Order took our friend." Began Finn. "We need to focus on getting her back now that we can give you BB-8 and the map to Skywalker."

"I wish it was that simple but I need your help. Everyone does."

"Another save the galaxy adventure?" Snipped Han.

"Did you not see the destruction their weapon wrought on just one system? There's no way in hell I can pass up an opportunity like this for two good pilots and one who possibly has information for me."

Ben paced, needing movement when he was angry and trying to process his options. Movement kept the enemy off-guard.

"Why would I want to help you?" He snapped.

"Because your friend is likely in the same place we need to go and if we don't stop it there may not be anything else left to save."

"Then if we come with you, we'll help only as long as it allows us to get to her." Said Finn finding his courage.

"Why is she so important?" Queried Leia. "Even for you Ben, this attachment is strong."

"She saved me." Said Finn. "Made me believe in myself a little more."

"She kept me alive when the universe wanted me dead."

* * *

Finn

The ride to the Resistance base was tense as the Solo-Organa family held the room in awkward silence with no one willing to branch the gap. It was funny. These people were supposed to be the heroes of the universe but instead they acted little more that stubborn children. Perhaps heroes really didn't deserve to be put on pedastals.

The rest of the Resistance all seemed to move with purpose knowing where they belonged in a bigger plan and none seemed to be doing it because of fear. If anything, the variety and eagerness of those around him highlighted more how wrong the order was and how much he had missed out upon. True friendship and companionship made the resistance already feel more alive and more right.

"Hey little buddy!" A familiar voice yelled through the crowd. "I missed you so much BB! You did a good job!"

"Poe? Poe!" He yelled pushing through the crowd. 

"Finn? Finn!" The two friends reunited and hugged jubilantly. "I thought you were dead? Is that my jacket?"

"Me? I thought you were dead! I saved it for you. You want it back?"

"No, keep it. Looks good on you. But how did you find me?"

"BB-8 lead me and some friends to Tadokana and then...then we need your help. Our friend was taken keeping this map out of the Order's hands."

"I'm sure the general can do something."

"Not until we do something for her and we don't have time."

"Follow me."

Finn ducked and weaved between the corridors keeping an eye on the ever quick Poe. What could only be described as a roaring match could heard from behind a closed door as Chewie got some much needed medical care. It seemed like the whole building was vying for gossip when Poe pushed past and knocked on the door.

"General, this is Finn and..."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Snapped Leia pinching her brow in frustration. "What is it?"

"This is Finn he brought BB with..."

"Han my husband and Ben my Son."

"Those were your friends?!?" He exclaimed and Finn shrugged. "I wanted to offer help to rescue their friend. Finn saved my life General, I have a debt to repay."

"No. Starkiller comes first even if that is where she is."

Finn grit his teeth. Y/N wasn't expendable. If they were meant to be the better option then how could they willingly sacrifice someone?

"What is wrong with you? Starkiller can't be beaten with just brute force it's made out of a planet."

"And you know this how?" 

"I...I was a Stormtrooper."

"The one that freed me General." Poe added backing him up. "We wouldn't have any data if not for him."

"I understand that Y/N is important to you both but you must understand that Starkiller is a greater threat."

"But between the shields and planet-wide defenses destroying it is near impossible."

Leia sighed deeply. "Listen here. There is a war bigger than all of us going on here and you two..." She paused glaring at Ben and Finn. "...should know how much we need to stop them. All I'm asking is to listen to my strategy and the others. If there is a chance to save your friend I won't stop you but genuinely we need your help. Even you, Han."

"Finn, if the General days there's a chance I tend to believe her and I swear you'd have my backing too but..." Assured Poe.

"Fate of the galaxy?" Ventured Finn.

"Fate of the galaxy."


	7. Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, I got started and then stopped enjoying writing again. Found a way to re-edit and make it flow how I wanted and I hope you enjoy the outcome.
> 
> We're reaching the end of The Force Awakens and soon we'll be on to the Last Jedi!
> 
> If you're reading this thanks for giving it a chance!

**Ben**

Rest wouldn't come easily to Ben. There was something stirring in the Force that unsettled him and the base was too alive with activity to easily block it out. Finn was sharing everything he knew with Leia and was quietly proud that he had impressed Poe while Cheque complained in the Med-bay for extra sympathy. Han as always lurked in the periphery always keeping an eye on him. Ben didn't begrudge him his fears. If the enemy willingly walked in your base you too would probably be nervous. He had vowed to avoid delving into his Father's mind. After learning early on how Han was afraid of him Ben learned to focus somewhere else. Leia was more complex to read but her thoughts were always convoluted but he could tell she was pleased and relieved but she was tense. They all were.

"Leia." Han called to his wife and nodded towards a side room. What did they have to talk about? Quietly he followed and hid by the door. It was like he was a child again listening for secrets from his secretive parents.

"Han... don't try and be useful now. When have you ever been useful? And don't say Death Star."

"What do we do about Ben?" Han asked earnestly.

"You brought him home Ha-"

"We both know that's a lie." 

"He's here isn't he?"

"Naivety isn't your strong suit Leia." Huffed Han. "I was stealing the Falcon from him and circumstances forced us to come together. He isn't here for us."

"Y/N right?" Leia sighed. "Still, we have a chance to save our boy."

"We failed him once."

Ben sighed deeply at his Father's anguish. He had always imagined they would hate him. Snoke certainly stoked that belief in their talks and it was easy to believe between his parents thoughts and the thoughts of those around him. He was always expected to be special with famous parents and the strong link to the force. Yet he didn't feel special. He felt cursed. He wasn't a hero or the future of the Jedi, he was just a boy. 

He knew himself better now. Understood the voice calling to him for so long had been Snoke drawing him further to darkness. But it wasn't like he was innocent and led astray. A part of him embraced the dark side and acknowledged it's use. The revel in him wanted to show them all they were wrong about him. As he spent more time with Snoke and his Master revealed his true colours, Ben realised Snoke wanted him much the same as his parents. He was special in that he had a strong connection to the force making him powerful. His family who had saved the galaxy were shamed by his betrayal were fractured and weakened by his loss. Even the place he had carved for himself as the leader of the Knights of Ren had done little to give him the identity he wanted. They were free to do as they pleased but still came to heel when Snoke commanded. Perhaps that was why it had been easy for Rey to defeat him. He had lost the will to continue.

"Snoke poisoned him against us." Said Leia firmly. "He's here now and despite the anger in him he is still our son. I should have never sent him to Luke. That was when I lost him. I don't want to lose him again Han."

"But what can I do. You know he hates me the most. Luke was always better at this feelings stuff and Ben despises him. He said..."

"Luke is his Uncle. You're his Father. Please Han. He needs you."

Quietly, Ben slipped away. In all the years he had been separated from them he always believed there was nothing to come back to and that they would reject him. A part of him hoped that he could see them again. That was why couldn't kill them in the cave during his trial. He still cared for them and he hated himself for it. There were too many lies polluting his thoughts and feelings. Snoke...Luke...

He was tired. He hurt. He was lost.

_"Small steps."_ You had said. Small steps it would be. _Where were you Y/N?_

* * *

**You**

Pain brought you back to conciousness. The echoes of burning flesh and the crackle of your skin were but a phantom feeling yet the twinge of pain in your side and thigh reminded you it was all too real. You opened your eyes and assessed your surroundings; more knowledge was power. The room was dark in decor and lacked anything that indicated the passage of time. Bright lights were focused over your position adding to the sense of disorientation and made the rest of the room seem darker. Your restraints were strong and bound you at the ankles and wrists with steel but the large bar around your stomach was undone so that the bacta patch on your side was unhindered and your trousers were cut away at the other wound which was also being healed.

You were dehydrated but thankfully not drugged as dull pain that still circulated through your body. The burning had stopped but the deeper pain remained. You would be lying if you said this wasn't the worst situation you had been in, but the odds certainly were not in your favour. Besides, if you were able to escape you had little idea of where you were or what enemies stood between you and freedom. You knew how squishy Stormtroopers were and the best places to dig in a knife for a quick death but Rey's words had piqued your interest. First the force vision and now her sudden interest in you...further investigation was required. You only hoped she would be less cryptic. Fucking force users and their fucking riddles.

More time passed. Time and waiting was the enemy as it left you time to think and plot. The worst was the hope it encouraged when you thought you had an escape plan but lacked the ability to achieve it. Hope was the enemy. You needed logic and patience. Breathing deeply, you centred yourself like Ben had shown you in the cells. Meditation was important to force users, he had explained, as it made them more in tune with the force but in your case it made you less grumpy. At the time you had done it to be near him but now it brought you comfort. In the quiet depths of your mind you wandered between thoughts and ran through memories that gave you strength and began to build a realistic picture of what you could do should you find an opening. The deeper you meditated the more there was a quiet building feeling of something beyond your vision that seemed to comfort you. It reminded you a little of Ben and eagerly you welcomed it in.

"Nice to see you can sleep in these circumstances. I could never get used to the shackles."

"Well once you've been in one torture chair, they kind of lose their novelty. Besides this one has padding. Such luxury." You slowly came back to reality and smiled at the scowling woman. "Rey."

"Y/N. You have something I want."

"Taste?" You sassed earning yourself another shock of electricity. "Temper, temper, little girl."

"Tell me about the droid."

"It's round and likes to get under your feet and is a stubborn little bast-"

Rey raised her had and you immediately felt the jab in your skull. Ben's presence in your mind wasn't painless but this was like needles digging into your brain tearing into everything you ever experienced. You fought back trying to push her out or build some barrier but she only pushed harder.

"I know you've seen the map. We have the rest, I just need the last part then he..." She paused remembering her place. Clearly she hadn't learned how to brood properly, unlike Ben.

"I want doesn't get. Get out of my head little girl!" You snarled.

"This would be easier for both of us if you just gave me what I want."

"Not going to happen. Snoke is a plague."

"A plague you inflicted on me! I was innocent! I didn't deserve to be tossed on the mercy of a monster!"

"No, you didn't." You replied remorsefully. "But you were and I'm sorry it was you."

"Sorry? Really? Have you ever been sorry for what you've done? For the red on your hands?" Rey snarled crowding you. "You are more a monster of darkness than I am. Snoke should have kept you!"

"Probably." You replied. "But he didn't and we both have to live with the consequences. I'm sorry it was you but I still would complete the job if I had to do it again. Business is business and my life is more important to me than you."

Rey pushed again the Force slamming into you as she clawed into your mind and tried to pry the information she wanted from you. You tried to redirect and push her away from the memories but it was overwhelming and terrifying. 

"It's alright. I can see it...you view yourself like an island. I feel it too. You're so alone. So many walls to protect yourself. You hope Han Solo will save you. I'm sure he will disappoint you as he did Ben."

Your thoughts and memories were sifted through as she searched for what she wanted. Her darkness felt tangible as if she was physically connected to you through thin tendrils in your mind. Tentatively, you focused your thoughts so it was like you had a living tendrils of your own and reached out letting your mind touch hers and began to let your mind slip through into hers until you found something blocking the way. You evened your breathing and imagined you were feeling along the barrier searching for a gap. It felt intrusive and unnatural felt along the barrier for gaps in her walls. It felt almost flawless as the surface seemed to continually shift. But as she pushed harder against your mind you felt her barrier begin to crack. A simple mistake which made a small flaw and allowed you push through like roots of a tree until you filled the space and your world was replaced with sand. A lone girl sat staring into the sky on an island amidst the ocean of sand. The world seemed endless and empty until red seeped in and the girl became a woman angry and still alone. Her eyes burned with rage as she cursed the stars for bringing you and shackling her once more.

"You're scared..." You said coming back to your own mind. Your eyes bore into hers as she flinched away from your strength. "You're scared...you will never... never be as strong as Kylo Ren..."

The connection was severed suddenly as Rey pulled away as if burned. She paled and shrank away regarding you with caution. Her once composed features were sweaty and she looked younger than she pretended to be. As you watched her you almost pitied her as the ghost her isolation clung to you mind as it faded. Was that what Ben felt when he was in your head? How could he bear feeling the ghost of others on his mind. Your body was drenched from the mental exertion and you consciously had to relax your muscles and jaw which were overly tense. Maybe Maz was right. The Force was real and for some reason it wanted you to wield it.

"I knew the Force was leading me to you." Laughed Rey.

"What do you mean?"

"We're really not that different you and I." She smirked. "You lead me to the darkness. I can lead you to the truth of the Force." Rey smiled innocently like a girl who had finally found her friend. "It was meant to be."

* * *

**Rey**

"She resisted you?" Snoke's admonishment cut Rey to the core. She was learning at a quicker pace than her predecessor and strong with raw power. It wasn't her fault she was still too new at this. "So you think it is my fault you are a failure?"

"No Supreme Leader. She is strong with the Force. The Dark Side is drawn to her even more than Ren."

"YOU are Ren! That boy was a costly mistake."

The doors to the throne projector room opened and in marched Hux looking high and almighty now his rival was gone. Rey knew the man had decided she was harmless but it still hadn't prevented him trying to undermine her at every opportunity. What fresh hell had he come to deliver now?

"We have lost the droid Supreme Leader." Hux's sneering voice cut ignited Rey's fear. "It is no doubt in the hands of the Resistance by now."

"How?" Growled Snoke.

"Lady Ren decided the girl was enough and allowed the droid to escape. We have tracked the Resistance to the Ilenium system."

"Ready the Weapon."

Hux bowed deeply before stalking off. "I can get the knowledge. I just need your guidance." Rey begged. She would not fail and by outdone by the worm.

"I will get what we need with your help Supreme Leader."

* * *

**Ben**

Worried faces surrounded the blue hologram after an emergency meeting had been called. Leia was at the centre as the pilots and other egg heads surrounded the glowing plans. He could feel the fear and anxiety of others crawling over his skin. It was what he hated most about bring surrounded by people as it was tiring maintaining boundaries. He hadn't truly appreciated how much you had acted like a buffer for him. He missed the calm of your mind.

"Snap managed to get close enough to recon the new base. It seems to be a hyper lightspeed capable laser weapon."

"It's just another death star." Said one of the Majors trying to seem upbeat.

"Would that it were." Said Poe gravely. His concerns and fears barely covered by his bravado. "This was the death star, and this... is Starkiller."

Ben had known Hux's plan was grandiose but seeing the plans it was truly a feat of engineering and how much of its power was in its ability to intimidate. The General had been so proud of his project but Ben had viewed it as a waste of time focusing more on the hunt for Skywalker. Once Luke was found and eradicated then there would be nothing that could feasibly stand up to their force and the weapon would have been useless.

"Ben. Finn. Anything you can tell us would help."

"It was General Hux's project. I didn't pay it much attention as I was busy following Snoke's agenda. It's well defended. There have been a lot of resources poured into it." Ben explained feeling Finn's confidence and decided to give him the floor. It was unlikely anyone would believe him anyway and he encouraged the young man to take the spotlight.

"It's powered by the base consuming the sun. Once it drains the sun it's uses the energy that stores to fire a beam...well you saw what it did."

An attendant handed Leia a memo. "They are charging the weapon again and are targeting this system."

"Well then how do we blow it up?" Chimed in Han ever the optimist. "There's always a way to blow it up." 

Ben smirked at his Father's confidence. It was what often got them all into trouble.

"In order to contain all that power it must have a thermal oscillator of some kind to keep the power constant and stable." Offered another of Leia's advisers.

"Kid you worked there what'ave you got?"

"It's in precinct 47." Said Finn pointing out the building. "The facility is staffed as it leads into the main subterranean complex."

"It'll be heavily shielded." 

"I can get rid of the shield if I can get to the complex."

"We'll get you there." Said Han and Chewy agreed.

"I'll come to." Ben agreed. "I can keep the other Force user at bay and find other important things."

"Alright, but how are going to get past the shields."

"If I told you, you are not going to like it." Han smirked.

"Alright, let's get to it." 

* * *

**You**

With Rey gone you were left to your own devices. The restraints were tough and unarmed as you were you couldn't pick it. You relaxed into the bonds trying to calm your mind and give yourself space to plan as you mind tried to process what had just happened. The vision you could easily play off as a mistake or a bad batch of booze but seeing into Rey's mind? Perhaps there was something to what they had said not that you knew what it meant to be a Force user anyway all you had to go on was your observations of Ben. He used it as naturally as if he was breathing like a finely honed blade. You had seen him tear through minds and bend them to his will and move bodies to and fro as if they were nothing. His power truly was truly astounding and if you could train to be the same then no one would be safe and your services just got a hell of a lot more expensive. Perhaps you could use these skills to escape? _How did Ben control minds? He stared at them like he could see right into them, scowled and spoke in that deep voice I like so much. Was it the scowling? The fear?_

There was only one way to find out. A single trooper had been posted on guard. Apparently your injuries seemed to make you less of a threat. _Remember: Scowl. Deep voice. Hope._

"You will undo these shackles and give me your gun."

"Say that again?" Huffed the trooper coming to stand in front of you.

You deepened your frown and voice. "You will undo these shackles and give me your gun."

Your head whipped to the side with the blow from his fist. "Want to try that again Princess?"

"What was it? Not commanding enough? Deep enough?" You replied spitting blood. "He makes it look so easy. I swear this doesn't normally happen to me! I can normally perform on demand." You head snapped the other way again.

Your scowl was less forced as you imagined stabbing into his mind like Rey had done for you. It was then you felt it, a tendril snapping towards the man which wrapped around him as you focused your frustration and anger. This time when you spoke the words seemed heavier and and more forceful.

" **You will open the shackles and give me your gun and await commands."**

The Trooper seemed to shudder under your words that flowed through your power until it choked his mind and his body snapped to attention.

"I will open the shackles, give you my gun and await commands."

Immediately, your stooge followed your command to the letter moving back to give you space before handing you his blaster. If you were a sentimental kind you would have felt bad for the single shot that pierced his heart. On the other hand, perhaps the bastard should have remembered his manners. Blaster fire on this level wouldn't go unnoticed for long you and you needed to find somewhere to rest before hopefully finding a hangar. Stepping out into the corridor, you let your instinct guide you. It had never lead you too astray and on your own it was all you had.

* * *

**Rey**

Snoke's guidance swirled through her mind as well as the lingering ache from his punishment. But with her newly acquired knowledge she would not fail her mind probe this time. You shouldn't have been able to enter her mind at all! Had Kylo taught you some skills? Either way, you were a better liar than she had anticipated but you wouldn't be able to slip away again.

As she approached the chamber it was surprisingly quiet. She had expected you to at least try and talk your way out. But growing dread became fear as she saw the blast door to your cell unguarded. With a flick of her wrist the door slid open revealing the crumpled body of the trooper and empty bonds. Rage poured through every fibre of her being as her saber cut through matter with ease as the interrogation room bore the brunt of her anger. Failure meant torture and re-education. She could not fail again so soon. Her mind and soul couldn't bear it.

"Issue a search order. The prisoner has escaped and is armed." Snarled Rey at some passing troops. "Find her or I find you."

* * *

**Finn**

Pilots dashed between X-wings in a mess of fuel lines and droids. There was little time to evacuate the planet, the weapon simply charged to quickly, so only the essential personnel were being sent to attack the base. Finn had promised Han he'd only be a minute as Chewie made the final checks and refueling of the Falcon. It was all the time he needed. He just couldn't leave without seeing Poe one last time.

"Finn? What are you doing here buddy? I thought you'd be gone by now." beamed Poe with one of his dazzling smiles. Finn liked how Poe didn't hold anything back and made Finn feel like he was the centre of the galaxy, if only for a minute.

"I couldn't head out without saying goodbye."

"This isn't the end Finn, I prom-"

"Don't promise something you can't control. Just stay alive Fly-Boy. I didn't save your jacket for you to die out there. I'm pretty sure you owe me a beer."

Poe bit his lip, a subtle move that made Finn's throat tighten. "You're damn right Finn. Only if you do the same for me. I'm pretty sure you own me a drink for Tadokana." chuckled Poe before pulling him into a tight hug, his voice becoming laced with worry. "We can do this. May the Force be with you my friend."

"And with you too." replied Finn earnestly. "I best go before Ben comes looking. Between him and Y/N I don't know who scares me more." he chuckled pulling away from Poe. "Til later then."

At a quick pace Finn dashed from the crowded hanger as Poe's engineer continued his pre-flight checks. He didn't dare turn back lest his confidence fail him but if he did, he would have seen one proud pilot and friend.


End file.
